Darkness is Rising
by LovingAggression
Summary: Voldemort never attempted to kill Harry that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. Instead, he set in motion a plan that would take many lives, tear families apart, and forever change the face of the wizarding world. No one is safe. Darkness is rising. WARNING! Character deaths. Rated T for now, may change later on. Adopted by X-Shadow.of.Darkness-X
1. A New Plan

**Darkness is Rising**

**Summary:**** Voldemort never attempted to kill Harry that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. Instead, he set in motion a plan that would take many lives, tear families apart, and forever change the face of the wizarding world. No one is safe. The world is changing.**

**A/N:**** This will only follow canon loosely. We've all read the books, so we know what is meant to happen. This will be a long fic, as I will be covering all 7 years at Hogwarts, and a few years after. I will be using spells from the games, books and films, and will be making some up as I go if no incantation is given, or I create the spell myself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise in this story. Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling**

**Chapter One – A New Plan**

Halloween, 1981. The wind was howling through the trees that lined the cemetery in Godric's Hollow, an eerie soundtrack to the night. Children ran from house to house, dressed up as pumpkins, witches and ghosts. Shop fronts were decorated with jack o'lanterns and plastic bats.

Stood in the middle of the village square was a man dressed in a long, dark, hooded robe. He looked around, a small sneer on his lips. He walked forward slowly, savouring the hunt. They had no reason to suspect he was coming, no reason to suspect this night would be their last. He watched the Muggle children running up the street, bags stuffed with sweets, fingering his wand within his robes. It would be so easy to kill them, they would never see it coming. _But unnecessary_, he thought to himself, _quite unnecessary_.

He had reached the street. He could see the house, no longer under the protection of the Fidelius Charm. _Fools, to think they could place their trust in their friends._

As he drew closer, he could see the family through the window. A man was conjuring smoke rings from his wand while a woman bounced a child on her lap, laughing.

_The child..._

The child was the reason he was here tonight. The child the prophecy had said would have the power to defeat him. Tonight, he would ensure the child didn't have a chance to gain that power. He pushed the gate open, his eyes set on the window. As he watched, the woman got up and carried the child out of the room. The man stretched, throwing his wand onto the sofa.

He had reached the front door. He pulled his wand from beneath his cloak, aiming it at the door.

"_Bombarda!_"

The door flew off it's hinges, rocketing into the house and landing down the hallway inside. As he stepped over the threshold, the man burst into the hallway.

"Lily! It's him, he's here! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!"

_Hold me off, without a wand?_ He laughed as he raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

There was a flash of green light, and the man fell to the floor. He stepped over the lifeless body and made his way up the stairs. He could hear a woman sobbing behind a closed door. He blasted the door out of the way, stalking towards the woman.

"Not Harry! Please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now!"

"Not Harry! Please, no!"

He raised his wand. "This is your last chance..."

She didn't move.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A flash of green light, and the woman, like her husband, fell to the floor. He glanced around the room, and saw a cot in the far corner. He walked menacingly toward it. He looked down into the cot. The boy was sat staring up at him, his emerald green eyes trying to look under the hood. He raised his wand, aiming right between the child's eyes...

Then he stopped. He looked back at the woman on the floor, then back at the child, gazing at his wand curiously.

_The woman..._

Then he realised; the woman had just sacrificed herself for the child. He could no longer harm him. He felt rage boil up inside him. He pointed his wand at the ceiling.

"_Confringo!_"

The ceiling exploded, leaving a gaping hole in it's place. He screamed, and Disapparated.

oOoOo

He reappeared outside a grandiose manor house, with vast spreading lawns and ornate statues and fountains. He wound his way up the path, cloak billowing behind him. As he approached the doors, he jabbed his wand, causing them to fly open.

"Master?" squeaked a small house elf, as he swept past.

"Contact the inner circle, I want them here immediately." he said, in a dangerously low voice.

"Yes, master." the house elf squeaked again, before scuttling away hurriedly.

He pushed open the doors to a large conference room, sweeping up to the head of a long table. A large snake lay coiled in the centre of the table, and as he sat, it slowly slithered up to him, winding itself across his shoulders. There he waited, twirling his wand between his fingers, lost in thought.

Moments later, the door to the conference room opened again, and nine people filed through; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, Travers and Barty Crouch Jr. They all took their respective seats around the table and waited for their master to speak.

"I have run into an unforeseen problem," he began. No-one dared say anything, so he continued. "I could not kill the boy. The Mudblood sacrificed herself to protect the boy. I cannot harm him."

A couple of Death Eaters exchanged worried looks. Travers spoke up.

"M-my Lord? Do you want one of us to kill the boy for you?"

"You think that I, Lord Voldemort, would entrust this task to you, Travers?" Voldemort asked icily. "Or any of you?" he asked the room at large, as several people made noises of amusement. The room went instantly silent. Voldemort sneered slightly before continuing. "No, I need someone I can trust implicitly, someone I can train myself. It will not be any of you," he said, as Bellatrix made to open her mouth to speak. "I need a child. A child raised as my own, under my tutelage would be a powerful weapon indeed."

Still no-one spoke.

"Bellatrix," he said suddenly.

"My Lord?"

"I want you and Barty to find me a pure-blood child. 1 year old at the oldest. Kill the parents and make it seem as though the child was killed as well. Then bring the child to me."

She nodded. "It will be done, my Lord."

"I expect your mission completed within two days. If the child is harmed in any way, the consequences will be...severe." He stroked the snake's head. "For now, we will step down our attacks. Let the Order think they have won. We will strike when I feel the time is right. You are all dismissed."

Everyone stood up, bowing to Voldemort and made to leave.

"Severus? A word, if you please."

Snape slid his travelling cloak back off his shoulders, hanging it on a chair.

"What do you require of me, my Lord?"

"You must make sure that your position at Hogwarts is not compromised. Dumbledore still thinks you're loyal to him. Make sure it stays that way."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Dismissed."

Snape threw his cloak back around his shoulders and strode out of the room.

_**An unfortunate turn of events, Nagini,**_ he hissed to the snake, still coiled around his shoulders, _**but soon we shall have a weapon more powerful than all of them put together.**_

_**A well-thought out plan, master**_, the snake hissed back.

Voldemort smiled to himself. _A well thought out plan indeed._

oOoOo

"Well?"

"We have a child, my Lord, we relieved him from the Copplestone family."

"Excellent. Pass him here, Bella."

From within the folds of her cloak, Bellatrix produced a small bundle, wrapped in emerald green silk. She passed the baby across the desk to Voldemort, who held the child in one arm as he pulled his wand out with the other. He pressed the tip of his wand against the baby's outstretched arm.

"_Morsmordre!_"

As he took his wand away, he, Bella and Barty watched as a small Dark Mark appeared on the infant's arm, before disappearing again.

"Was that meant to happen?" Barty asked, still looking at the spot the Dark Mark had been.

"Yes," Voldemort answered. "Part of my long-term plan is to take control of Hogwarts. He will be sent to Hogwarts when he is eligible. A Dark Mark on a first year will attract far too much unwanted attention. Now," he said, turning and levitating two vials of potion onto the desk. "he must be linked to me." He set the child down and unstoppered both vials. He pricked his finger and allowed a few drops of his blood to enter the first vial. He then took a small amount of blood from the child's finger, dropping it into the other vial. He picked up the vial and downed the contents. He then tipped the contents of the other vial into the baby's mouth.

Both Bellatrix and Barty watched the whole procedure silently. They watched as Voldemort picked up the child again.

"What is his name?"

"Matthew, my Lord."

Voldemort looked down at baby Matthew.

"You are destined for greatness, Matthew Orpheus Riddle. In time, everyone will fear your name, and together, we shall rule the world!"


	2. The Hogwarts Letter

**Chapter Two – The Hogwarts Letter**

Ten years had passed since Lord Voldemort had taken a child under his wing, but little had changed about Riddle Manor. The vast lawns and ornate fountains and statues were still in pristine condition. The path winding its way to the doors still looked brand new. From the outside, it seemed exactly the same as it had all those years ago.

Inside, however, the manor had taken on a much more homely quality. Torches burned brightly in their brackets, illuminating a large entrance hall. Everything was sparkling clean. The only new additions were the portraits of the Dark Lord and a young boy.

Matthew Orpheus Riddle had long, shoulder length, black hair, icy blue eyes, and paler than normal skin. Thanks to the bonding potion, he had inherited some of Lord Voldemort's innate as well as aesthetic qualities. He had been able to speak Parseltongue since he could talk, and due to his diet being supplemented with magic-enhancing potions, he had power greater than many adult wizards. At the current moment, he was in the dungeons of the manor, practising with three of his father's Death Eaters.

"_Stupefy!_" One of the Death Eaters was thrown across the room. Another sent a Stinging Jinx at Matthew, who whipped his wand through the air, sending the jinx at the third Death Eater, who howled in pain as his face began to swell up. "_Confringo!_" A section of floor in front of the remaining Death Eater exploded, knocking the man off balance. As he stumbled, Matthew ran forward, wand at the ready. "_Levicorpus!_" The man gave a shout of surprise as he felt himself being yanked into the air. He tried to send a curse at Matthew, but Matthew flicked his wand, and the curse sailed past him, hitting the wall behind him. He flicked his wand again, and the man was tossed into the third Death Eater. They collapsed in a pile on the floor.

"Excellent work, Matthew." came a voice from the doorway. Matthew turned to see his father, Lord Voldemort, standing there, looking immensely pleased.

"Thank you, Father."

Voldemort strode into the room. The three Death Eaters hurriedly got to their feet.

"M-my Lord."

Voldemort looked at them all coldly.

"I would have thought that three grown men would have had no trouble defeating an 11 year old boy." Voldemort said, sneering at the three men cowering in front of him. "Clearly, I was wrong." He turned to Matthew. "The usual."

Matthew nodded and raised his wand, pointing it at the men, their eyes wide with fear. He smirked slightly at the looks on their faces. "_Crucio!_"

The men all screamed in pain. Matthew held the curse for a full minute before releasing it. Voldemort smiled a cruel smile.

"Get out of my sight!"

The Death Eaters nodded frantically and hurried out of the room without a backwards glance. Voldemort laughed his high, cold, cruel laugh before looking back at Matthew.

"This just arrived for you." He held out his hand, held in which was a letter, sealed with a crest bearing a lion, badger, eagle and snake. Matthew took it and smiled.

"Hogwarts."

Voldemort nodded.

"The next phase of our operation can finally commence. Get changed, then meet me upstairs, we will discuss it more then."

Matthew nodded. "Yes, father."

Voldemort turned on his heel, cloak billowing around him and strode out of the dungeon. Matthew slit the envelope open and pulled out the letter. His smile became more sinister as he scanned down the page. _Finally._

oOoOo

Voldemort smiled as he walked up the stairs out of the dungeons. His mind was running through all the plans he had been carefully considering for the past ten years.

When he had first started training Matthew, he had decided not to become too attached to the boy. But then he had realised that if he was too hard a taskmaster, the boy would come to resent him. So instead, he had provided everything the boy could possibly want, the finest money could buy. He had had his Death Eaters in Gringotts transfer money from the families he had killed to his account, meaning he now had an almost unlimited supply of money. The boy would live a life of luxury, while being pushed as hard as he would have been otherwise, but Matthew never once complained. He knew he was destined for greatness; Voldemort constantly reminded him of it.

In that time, he had come to see the boy as family, rather than a tool, a feeling he had never felt before. Maybe it was because of the joining potion, or the fact that he had raised the child himself, but he felt that Matthew was the only person in the world he could trust implicitly.

The Dark Lord stopped at the door of his office. He pushed the door open. Inside, waiting for him were Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch. They waited as Voldemort seated himself.

"Matthew's Hogwarts letter arrived today."

Lucius nodded.

"As did Draco's. I'm assuming your plan has not changed?"

"No, it has not. I will say no more on the matter until Matthew joins us. You may relay any information you deem necessary to Draco, as some will pertain to him."

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort leant back in his chair, gazing intently at the door. The three Death Eaters all sat in seats on the other side of the desk as they waited for their master's son to join them.

Ten minutes later, the door opened silently and Matthew slid into the room. He had changed out of his training gear and was now clad in dark trousers and a green silk shirt. He nodded at the Death Eaters, then sat himself in the last remaining chair.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

Voldemort leant forward.

"Yes," he said, his eyes flashing slightly. "Now that we have confirmation that you will be able to attend Hogwarts, there are some details that need to be discussed.

"Firstly, Dumbledore will know that you are my son. However, the old fool seems to believe that everyone deserves a second chance, hence why Severus has managed to keep a job there, despite his ties to me. I am hopeful that he will not assume the worst of you, just for being my son. However, it is foolish to hope and not plan for the worst. While you are at school, you must not do anything that would arouse Dumbledore's suspicions. You need to be there for as long as possible, hopefully until you finish your seventh year. Getting yourself expelled will only hinder us, but I would rather avoid that entirely. Try to limit your exposure to Dumbledore."

"I understand."

"You have been trained to a very high standard, I would not be surprised if you surpass seventh years. But remember that you are meant to be a first year. First years would only know very basic magic when they first arrive. I do not want you to dumb yourself down, but do not reveal the full extent of your training." He turned to Lucius. "The same goes for Draco. He may not be as highly trained as Matthew, but he is still more advanced than first year knowledge.

"Finally, I want you to befriend as many students as you can."

"Father?"

"We need as many people as we can get. I want you to spend this year finding suitable people for our cause. Do not try to turn them yet. You will need time to gain their trust. Do not bother with Gryffindors; most, if not all of them will be from families supportive of Dumbledore. They won't turn. Most of Slytherin house are from families of my Death Eaters or those sympathetic to our cause. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw must be your priority."

Bellatrix made a noise of disgust. Voldemort ignored her.

"That is all you need to know at the moment. I will reveal more of the overall plan as and when I need to." He stood up from his chair, and Matthew and the Death Eaters mirrored him. "I will be accompanying you, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies this weekend."

"What's wrong with the stuff I have already?" Matthew asked.

"Much of it is not needed during your first year, and we have to get what it says on the list, otherwise it will draw too much attention. But I'll get you some extra books for, ah, background reading."

Matthew smirked.

"Thank you, father."

"I shall see you at dinner tonight. The rest of the day is yours to do with as you wish. The rest of you, dismissed."

The three Death Eaters filed out of the room. Bellatrix stroked the side of Matthew's face as she sidled past. Matthew waited until they had left before putting up a privacy charm.

"What was the point of having Barty here?"

"I am working on getting him into Hogwarts at some point. He must be aware of the plan from the beginning, to avoid any complications later on."

"I see." He removed the privacy charm. "I won't let you down, father."

Voldemort smiled, not his usual cold smile, but a genuine smile.

"You never do, Matthew. You never do."


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three – Diagon Alley**

"Master Matthew? Master says you must get ready to leave for Diagon Alley."

Matthew opened his eyes, his irises tinged with red from years of exposure to the Dark Arts. As he stood, the red drained into his pupils, leaving the irises electric blue.

"Thank you, Wispy. Tell him I will join him shortly."

"Certainly, Master." squeaked Wispy, before disappearing with a _crack_. Matthew stretched his arms above his head before grabbing his wand and heading down to his father's office.

Voldemort was facing a mirror when Matthew entered. He waved his wand and his face morphed into that of a handsome, middle aged man. He pushed a loose strand of hair out of his face and turned to face his son.

"Ah, Matthew. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. We shall be Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix will be meeting us there."

Voldemort pulled a cloak off a hook by the door. He strode past Matthew, who quickly fell into step next to him. "Shall we?"

Matthew grabbed his father's outstretched arm, and instantly felt the uncomfortable sensation that came with Apparating.

They reappeared moments later in Muggle London. Matthew saw his father give a look of disgust at the Muggles swarming past them. His fingers lightly stroked the handle of his wand. Voldemort placed a hand on Matthew's back and steered him towards the dingy pub on the other side of the road. Voldemort gave one more sweeping look around the street before disappearing inside, closely followed by Matthew.

Matthew wrinkled his nose slightly as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. The air was thick with smoke from the many witches and wizards smoking pipes. Several rowdy warlocks in the corner were cackling with laughter. He watched as they stopped, downed a shot of Firewhiskey each, and continued their conversation, if possible, louder than before. _Do these people have no shame?_ He thought, pushing past a large, dumpy looking witch with red hair. _They are gifted with magic, yet act like common Muggles. There will be no place for people like this when we take over._

"Matthew!"

Matthew looked up at the sound of his name. He scanned the bar and his eyes quickly settled on the source of the voice. His oldest friend, Draco Malfoy, flanked by his mother and father. Next to them, a woman in her twenties sipped from a goblet of wine. Voldemort had heard too. He swept over to the bar, people parting as he did so, Matthew trailing in the wake his father cut.

Lucius Malfoy inclined his head respectfully as they approached.

"My Lord."

Matthew eyed the woman at the bar. On closer inspection, she appeared to be around 24, her hair hung down her back, and her robes were a deep blue. She stared right back at him. Then he noticed. _Her eyes... _Leaning forward, he whispered, "Most impressive, Bella."

The woman grinned, showing her teeth, which were white and perfectly straight.

"Can't slip anything past you, can I, Matthew?"

Matthew snorted.

"Only because I noticed your eyes were exactly the same. Had you changed them as well, I doubt I would have given you a second look."

Voldemort had evidently finished his conversation with Lucius and Narcissa and turned to Bellatrix.

"Good morning, Bellatrix."

Matthew turned his attention to the blond boy stood next to him.

"How are you, Draco?"

"Can't complain." Draco looked around with the same air of disgust that Matthew had. "Disgusting behaviour for wizards. The sooner your father takes over, the better."

"Now now, Draco," came Lucius' voice, his hand coming to rest on Draco's shoulder. "We can't have people hearing you talk like that. We don't want to draw unwanted attention."

"Lucius, I am sure that even if someone were to overhear, none of these drunken fools would be a match even for Draco." Voldemort said icily. Matthew saw the muscles in Draco's face clench, but he remained silent. Draco knew that he was by far the weakest magic user out of the six of their group. He was not so arrogant as to believe otherwise. "Let's get a move on. I want to go over some things with Matthew before he leaves for Hogwarts which will require time."

The four adults swept towards the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and tapped a brick. As Matthew watched, the bricks slid apart, revealing a long, narrow street, with shops along both sides. People were pushing and shoving past each other in their attempts to reach shop doorways. Voldemort walked with an air of authority through the crowd, who seemed to part just before he approached, allowing their group easy passage.

"You two can go in there and sort your robes out," Narcissa said, once they had reached Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. "Meet us outside Flourish and Blotts. We'll get your books."

Matthew glanced at his father. Voldemort nodded slightly, before turning and leading the way to the bookshop a few doors down. Matthew turned his attention to Draco, who was looking at the shop in disdain. "Come on, let's get this over with." The two boys pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Every wall was covered in coat rails. Robes of various styles and sizes hung from each, school robes, dress robes, Auror robes. Dresses made of fine silk hung from a rail near the back of the shop. As they stepped further into the robe shop, a witch came out to greet them.

"Ah! Mr Riddle, Mr Malfoy!" she exclaimed, her eyes gleaming, her face breaking out into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hogwarts robes?" Matthew smiled at her.

"Yes, I have a list here as well." He withdrew a short list from his pocket, handing it to the witch, who shook her head.

"No need, dear. I have another young man being fitted up just now for Hogwarts. I'm sure the lists would be the same."

Matthew smirked slightly. "I'm afraid you misunderstand me. This is a list my father asked me to purchase on his behalf. He's rather busy, so he can't come and get them himself."

Madam Malkin's eyes gleamed again; Mr Riddle was well known for spending large sums of gold without a moment's thought. She took the list from Matthew and glanced at it.

"I believe we have these out in the back somewhere. I'll have an assistant fetch them and put them with your uniform."

Matthew smiled again. "Thank you. Now, to business. We both need full sets of Hogwarts robes."

Madam Malkin led them through to the fitting room. On a stool in the corner was a boy who looked about their age. He was wearing clothes that were at least three sizes too big. His hair was jet black and stuck up all over the place. He had emerald green eyes, and wore glasses held together with what Matthew assumed was the Muggle equivalent of Spell-O-Tape. Matthew stepped up onto a stool next to the boy, and Draco got on the one next to Matthew.

"First year as well?" Matthew asked, looking over at the boy. He nodded. "Us as well," Matthew said, pointing at himself and Draco. "I'm Matthew Riddle, that's Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." the boy said, still avoiding their eyes. Matthew glanced at Draco, who gave a look of disdain to the boy.

"Know what house you'll be in?" Draco asked.

The boy shook his head. "No."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there. But we're both pretty certain we'll be in Slytherin, both of our families have all been there. Imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mm." The boy shifted on the stool slightly as the witch started to measure his legs.

"Play Quidditch at all?" Matthew asked, hoping to elicit some kind of conversation from the boy.

"No." the boy said again.

"What's your name?" Matthew asked, certain he would get an answer to that.

Before the boy could answer though, the witch measuring him said, "That's you done, dear." The boy pulled the robes off over his head. The witch waved her wand, and the alterations were made instantaneously.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at school," Draco drawled, looking at the boy with the same look of disdain he had before. The boy made a non-committal noise in his throat and walked out of the shop, where a huge man stood holding two large ice-creams. Matthew looked over at Draco.

"Muggle-born, I bet," he said, staring after the boy. "Didn't seem very informed about our world."

"We'll see, if he's going to Hogwarts he can't avoid us forever."

A few minutes later, Matthew and Draco's robes were fitted and altered. They walked back out to the front of the shop, where their robes were hanging along with the items the Dark Lord had ordered. Matthew reached into the money bag his father had supplied him with and passed over the necessary amount as Madam Malkin shrunk all the items of clothing into one small bag. Matthew thanked the witch for her help, picked up the bag and walked out of the shop.

Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa were waiting just outside, holding bags from Flourish and Blotts. Bellatrix had her wand out and was levitating two pewter cauldrons.

"Ah, there you are." Lucius said. He took the bag from Matthew and placed it in one of the cauldrons, before adding the books and potion ingredients. Voldemort waved his wand and the supplies vanished.

"Everything else we have at the Manor, so I suggest we leave. I'd rather spend as little time here as possible."

The group set off back toward the Leaky Cauldron. As they passed Ollivander's, they heard a boy's voice.

". . . have to have Charlie's old wand?"

Matthew saw Lucius look around and smirk. Following the Death Eater's gaze, Matthew saw a family, all with flaming red hair and freckles. As they watched, a man, also with red hair struggling with a large pile of books.

"Well, well, Arthur Weasley." Lucius drawled.

Mr Weasley stopped and looked around. His eyes narrowed as they settled on Lucius.

"Lucius."

Voldemort, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco had all stopped to watch as well. Lucius smirked slightly at the battered second hand supplies.

"I imagine you must be ever so grateful for the Hogwarts bursary. Maybe if you stopped playing with Muggle artefacts you'd get paid properly. But a blood traitors get what they deserve, in my opinion."

Mr Weasley's face went red.

"I think you'll find that it'll be you getting what you deserve, _Death Eater_," Mr Weasley hissed. "Someday, you and your deranged master will get their comeuppance."

Matthew's face twitched slightly. _If only he knew who is barely five feet from him._ He saw the muscles in Bella's face clench. He glanced at his father's face, but, as usual, could detect no emotion in the face of the Dark Lord. Lucius smirked widened slightly.

"You want to be careful shouting things like that, Weasley. You never know _who_ might be listening."

Mr Weasley harrumphed and led his family away down the street. Lucius gave a slight chuckle before turning to his companions. "Shall we?"

Voldemort swept in front, cutting a wide berth through the street back to the dingy pub. Once inside, they pushed their way roughly through the crowd and back out into Muggle London.

"Remember that I wish to see you tonight, Lucius." Voldemort said, as he offered his arm to Matthew. Lucius nodded. "You too, Bellatrix."

"Of course, my Lord," Bellatrix said, before Disapparating with a faint pop. Matthew barely had time to register her disappearance before he felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a very thin tube, reappearing moments later in the foyer of Riddle Manor.

"Go and pack your supplies, then meet me in my office. I have some last minute information to give you." his father said.

Matthew nodded. ""At once, father."

Voldemort watched his son climb the stairs until he was out of sight. _Soon, my plans will finally pay off._

oOoOo

Two hours later, Voldemort was in his office, going over a plan of what looked like a village when there was a knock at the door and Matthew entered. The boy took a seat in front of his father's desk.

"You said you had information to give me?"

"Yes." The Dark Lord stood up and walked over to a small pile of books. "These books are Dark Arts books. I have placed charms on them so that they appear to be normal textbooks to anyone except you." He waved his wand and the books vanished. "As I said before, Dumbledore knows you are my son. I'm not taking chances here. I have placed that information under the Fidelius Charm, which I have modified to allow both of us to be Secret Keepers. Only you or I can divulge the information. Anyone who already knew cannot tell anyone."

"Is that the same modification you used for the manor's location?" Matthew asked.

"It is. Finally, Severus has informed me of two interesting developments at Hogwarts this year. Firstly, Harry Potter will be joining this year."

Matthew smiled menacingly. "You want me to kill him at the first opportunity?"

To Matthew's surprise, his father shook his head. "No. You must remain at Hogwarts if my long-term plan is to succeed. Killing Harry Potter will have you expelled by the end of the year. Instead, I have a better plan, one which involves the second development. According to Severus' information, the Philosopher's Stone is being guarded at Hogwarts this year."

Matthew sat up a little. His knowledge of alchemy was sorely limited, but he had still come across mention of the Stone before. "Isn't that the Stone which produces the Elixir of Life?"

Voldemort nodded. "Yes. What you must do is try to get Harry Potter to go after the Stone. Dumbledore has put protection around the Stone, protection that will most likely kill Potter. It's not the most ideal plan, but if it fails, it makes little difference. This particular Stone was in the possession of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. If the Stone can be destroyed, we eliminate two of Dumbledore's greatest allies."

"Do you have a way of ensuring that Potter goes after the Stone?" Matthew asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Of course. You have proved yourself very capable with the Imperius Curse. Severus has already informed me that the Defence Against the Dark Arts post is being filled by Quirinus Quirrell. He is apparently very timid and nervous, easily susceptible to the Imperius Curse. Make him go after the Stone, leaving a trail for Potter to follow. He used to teach Muggle Studies. If he dies, he will not be missed in the new world we are creating."

Matthew nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Two things. Firstly, if you need to contact me, I have procured a set of Contact Mirrors. To use it, just look into it and say "Riddle Manor" in Parseltongue. If it is not an emergency, either send a letter or go to Severus."

Matthew nodded. "And the second thing?"

"You have proved very capable of Occlumency. Next summer, I will start to teach you how to use Legilimency to see people's thoughts. Over Christmas, you will return here, and Bellatrix will give you some extra training."

"Understood."

Voldemort smiled slightly. "The rest of the day is yours to do with as you wish. I will see you at dinner." With that, he turned his attention back to the plan. Matthew stood and left, thinking about how to best implement the plan his father had laid out.


	4. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Chapter Four – Arrival at Hogwarts**

The morning of September 1st saw blazing sunshine over Kings Cross station. People swarmed around outside, loading and unloading trolleys, queuing for an ageing parking meter and rushing into the station to catch trains they were already too late for. In the middle of the pandemonium, a man and boy strode confidently into the station, pulling a large trunk. Matthew and Tom Riddle swept through the station at a brisk pace, ignoring the commotion around them. When they reached Platform 9 they walked over to the barrier separating the platform from Platform 10. Leaning casually against the barrier, they melted through it and emerged in front of a scarlet steam engine.

Matthew couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement as he gazed at the Hogwarts Express. This was what he had been waiting for for as long as he could remember. Voldemort's hand rested on his shoulder and guided him to one of the carriages. The Dark Lord took out his wand and levitated the trunk into the carriage, before guiding it into an empty compartment. Once safely stowed, they exited the train and waited on the platform, neither saying a word. Matthew's gaze wandered over the platform, taking in all the sights. A few feet away, a boy was holding a large box, from which a long hairy leg could be seen just poking out the top. Not far away from them, a girl with bushy brown hair was saying goodbye to her parents. As he turned his head, he saw three boys whom he recognised from the family they ran into in Diagon Alley emerge onto the platform, followed by the boy from Madam Malkins.

"There they are."

Matthew looked up at the sound of his father's voice. Sure enough, walking along the platform toward them were the Malfoy family, Lucius levitating a trunk in front of them, not seeming to particularly care if he knocked passersby with it. As they drew nearer, Draco raised a hand in greeting, which Matthew returned.

"Morning," Draco said, as he came level with Matthew and Voldemort.

"Likewise," Matthew said. "This is it. Stage 2 of the plan is about to commence."

"Indeed, though it's a very long stage." Draco said, glancing at Voldemort, who smiled slightly.

"Subtlety is the key here, Draco. This time, the takeover is a marathon, not a sprint. We work slowly, people don't realise we're in control until it's too late."

Draco nodded his head.

"Of course, My Lord."

Lucius looked up at the large clock overhead.

"You've only got a couple of minutes. I suggest you both get on."

Draco briefly hugged his mother and jumped into the carriage. Before Matthew could follow, however, Voldemort pulled him aside.

"Do you have the mirror?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Remember everything I've told you. How you get Potter to go after the Stone is up to you, but remember: don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself."

"I won't. I already have a good idea of how I'm going to do it."

"I would be disappointed in you if you didn't. Good luck, and I'll see you at Christmas."

Voldemort gripped Matthew's shoulder for a moment, before letting go. Matthew nodded at Lucius and Narcissa before hopping onto the train. He pulled the door closed after him, and strode into the compartment he had placed his trunk in.

Draco was already there, accompanied by three other people, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. He greeted all of them before lowering himself into a seat. They made small talk for a few minutes before the compartment door slid open. Standing there, already wearing her Hogwarts robes, was the girl with bushy hair Matthew had seen on the platform.

_Rather keen, isn't she?_ Matthew thought to himself as he looked at her. Everyone else in the compartment was looking at her with unreadable expressions on their faces. The girl coughed slightly.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" she asked, gesturing at the seat opposite Matthew. "Everywhere else is full."

She didn't seem to notice the looks she was getting from everyone. Matthew, however, stood up.

"Sure, take a seat."

Draco gave him an odd look, but Matthew shook his head almost imperceptibly. The girl, missing the exchange between the two boys, smiled at Matthew and sat down in the only empty seat. Matthew offered his hand toward her.

"Matthew Riddle."

The girl smiled again, shaking his hand. On closer inspection, he could see that her front teeth were unusually large.

"Hermione Granger."

"Granger?" Draco said, looking at her properly for the first time. "I don't recognise the name. Are your parents wizards?"

"No, I'm the first in my family." Hermione said. "It was such a surprise when I got my letter. I've already learnt all our set books off by heart." She seemed to not register the stunned looks everyone was now giving her. Matthew smiled slightly. _A lot of potential there. Just a shame she's Muggle-born. Although..._

"I see." Draco said, with a meaningful glance at Matthew. "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. That's Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson." He gestured at the other three occupants of the compartment. Hermione smiled at them all. None of them returned one.

"So, you've learnt all the set books?" Matthew asked. "Sounds like a Ravenclaw all over."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! I know, it sounds like a great house to be in!" she exclaimed, earning her another odd look from Draco.

Matthew smiled again. "Wouldn't be bad at all. However, we're all pretty sure we'll be in Slytherin."

Hermione looked confused.

"No one knows until they get there. How can you be so sure?"

"All our families have been in Slytherin. Doesn't make it a cert, but that's what usually happens."

Just then, the compartment door slid open again. Standing there was a round-faced boy, who looked on the verge of tears.

"H-have any of you seen a toad? I've lost mine."

Draco snorted slightly. Hermione looked at the round-faced boy in sympathy.

"No, sorry. Do you want me to help you find him?"

"Y-yes, please." the boy whimpered. Hermione stood up and made her way to the compartment door. Just before she reached it, she turned around.

"Maybe I'll see you later in the journey. If not, I'll see you all when we get there."

"Absolutely," Matthew said. Hermione turned and walked out of the compartment, closely followed by Neville.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Draco rounded on Matthew.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Matthew didn't seem perturbed at all.

"My father told me to scout people we could turn to the Dark. I have a feeling she could be very useful."

"But she's Muggle-born!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm sending a letter to my father tonight. I'll ask him about his stance on Muggle-borns then."

"But..."

"But nothing, Draco." Matthew said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked, as he made his way to the door.

"Harry Potter is starting Hogwarts this year as well. That means he's somewhere on this train. Therefore, I think I should go...introduce myself." He pulled open the door and vanished from sight. Draco flopped back into his chair.

_Unbelievable._

-x-x-x-x-x-

After wandering from one end of the train to the other without finding Harry, Matthew only had one compartment left to search. He pulled the door open to see two boys sat inside, a large pile of sweets next to them. One had flaming red hair, who he immediately recognised as a Weasley. The other boy, however, was the same boy he had met in Madam Malkins. _That must be him._

Striding confidently into the compartment, he took a seat and looked at both boys.

"What do you want?" the red haired boy asked, rather rudely, in Matthew's opinion.

"You must be Harry." Matthew said, ignoring the Weasley and extending his hand to Harry.

Harry didn't shake it. He looked at Matthew warily.

"I am. And you are?"

"My apologies. My name is Matthew Riddle. And I'm assuming you," he said to the red haired boy, "must be a Weasley."

"Ron." Ron grunted, still eyeing Matthew with suspicion. Matthew gave him a condescending look before returning his attention to Harry.

"You want to be careful mixing with people like the Weasleys, Potter." he said, ignoring Ron's noise of outrage. "You don't want to go mixing with the wrong sort." He stood up again, pulling the door open. He walked through it, but before he left, he turned back around. "Just a suggestion." With a smirk at the look on Ron's face, he let the door slide shut. Turning on his heel, he strode back down the train.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Several hours later, an announcement rang through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The five soon-to-be first years stood up and crammed the pockets of their robes with the last of the sweets they had bought as the train slowly ground to a halt. They joined the crowd thronging the corridor and eventually made it out onto the platform. In the distance, he could see a large mountain. Over the din of the students, he heard a voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere! Alrigh' there, 'Arry?"

He looked over and saw a large man carrying a lantern. This, he assumed, was Rubeus Hagrid, the man his father had framed for opening the Chamber of Secrets 49 years ago. He, Draco, and the rest of the occupants of their compartment swaggered over to Hagrid.

"Ev'ryone 'ere?" Hagrid called out. "Righ'. Follow me."

He set off down a long winding path, all the first years hurrying to keep up. Eventually he led them to a fleet of small boats on the edge of a large, black lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said, settling into a boat at the front of the group. He, Draco and Pansy were joined in their boat by Hermione, while Crabbe and Goyle shared a boat with two boys Matthew vaguely recognised as sons of his father's Death Eaters, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Ev'ryone in?" came Hagrid's voice. "Righ' then; FORWARD!"

At once, the little boats set off across the lake, all following the boat bearing the giant gamekeeper.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid said. "Jus' round this bend 'ere."

There was a collective "Ooooh!" from the first years. Matthew rolled his eyes. He had seen Hogwarts before in memories his father had used to train him, and he was impressed by the magnificent sight as well. But he wasn't about to gush over it like everyone else.

A few moments later, the boats bumped against the shore. Everyone stepped out and huddled together against the chill.

"You there! This yer toad?" Hagrid asked.

"Trevor!" came a boy's voice. Matthew smirked slightly, recognising him as the boy who had asked them if they'd seen it on the train. _What a pathetic excuse for a wizard._ Beside him, Draco's facial expression as he regarded the boy told Matthew that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

Hagrid led them all up a large set of stone steps to an enormous wooden door. He raised his hand and knocked three times.

The door swung back to reveal a tall, stern-looking woman, dressed in emerald-green robes. This, Matthew assumed, was Minerva McGonagall. From what his father had told him of her, she was definitely in with Dumbledore.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall led the first years into a small room off from the Great Hall. Closing the door behind her, she turned to the group huddled before her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, I will take you into the Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. The Sorting is a very important event, because while you are here, your House will be something like your family. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has produced outstanding witches and wizards over the years, and I hope that you will all be a credit to whichever House becomes yours." She strode over to the door and opened it. "Please wait here a moment. I will return when we are ready for you."

As soon as the door closed behind her, excited whispers broke out among the crowd.

"My brother said we have to fight a troll!" Matthew heard Ron exclaim. He snorted.

"Honestly, Weasley, do you really think they would let first years fight a troll?"

Ron glared at him.

"I didn't ask your opinion, Riddle."

Matthew held up his hands.

"Fair enough." He turned to Draco. "How thick do you have to be?"

Before Draco could answer though, there was a scream from behind them. Matthew spun round, his wand in his hand, before remembering his cover and quickly stowing it. Materialising through the wall were several pearly-white ghosts. Matthew rolled his eyes. _People weren't expecting ghosts? In a school of magic?_

"...forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give Peeves a second chance."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves enough chances? He gives us all a bad name, and, you know, he's not even really a ghost." said a ghost wearing a ruff. "I say, what are you all doing here?" he said, suddenly noticing the first years.

No one spoke.

"New students!" said the Friar. "About to be Sorted, I imagine. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff."

"Move along now, please!" Professor McGonagall was back. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

She led the first years out and into the Great Hall. They walked past four long tables and up onto a slightly raised platform. She then produced a three-legged stool and a patched, frayed and extremely dirty old wizard's hat. Matthew recognised it from his father's memories as the Sorting Hat. A rip opened near the brim, and the Hat began to sing. Matthew zoned out the Hat's song, preferring instead to scan the sea of faces in front of him. He recognised nearly everyone at the Slytherin table; most had at least one parent who was a Death Eater, as well as some at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

Suddenly everyone burst into applause. Matthew brought himself out of his reverie, realising the Hat must have finally finished it's song. Professor McGonagall pulled from within her robes a scroll of parchment. Unrolling it, she said, "When I call your name, come forward and sit on the stool. Abbott, Hannah!"

Matthew watched as a blonde girl walked forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall lowered the Hat onto her head. The Hat was silent for a moment, before the rip in the brim opened again.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Matthew watched as the girl walked over to one of the tables and sat down. _Possibly._

"Bones, Susan!"

Matthew stared intently at the girl walking nervously to the Hat. _Bones?_ His father had told him of an Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _She could make a powerful ally._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the Sorting continued, with Matthew clocking people whose names he recognised. Hermione went to Ravenclaw, to Matthew's delight. He continued to take stock of who was who until, finally:

"Riddle, Matthew!"

Dumbledore sat up a little straighter in his chair, his eyes studying Matthew intently, an unreadable expression on his face. Snape watched Matthew closely as he strode confidently up to the stool. He sat down, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm, very interesting," came a voice that Matthew assumed was the Hat. "You have a very interesting mind. You'd do very well in Ravenclaw, though I think you'd do much better in . . . SLYTHERIN!"

He felt the Hat leave his head. Standing up, he strode purposefully over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Draco. Turning his attention back to the remaining first years, he resumed his reconnaissance for possible allies, though there were few that really caught his eye. _Too early to tell yet, anyway._

Once Blaise had been Sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and moved it to the back of the Hall. Before conversation could start in full, however, Dumbledore got to his feet. Matthew had to exert a large amount of self-control to stop himself from sneering at the Headmaster.

"I have only a few words to say before the start-of-term feast. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Sitting back down again, he turned and started a conversation with Professor McGonagall. Looking at Draco, Matthew raised his eyebrows.

"The man's mental." Draco said, starting to pile his plate with food. "He's not long for this world."

Matthew started loading up his plate as well. "If my father has his way, he won't be here in five years."

"I'm telling you, that time can't come quickly enough." Draco started tucking into his dinner. "So, what's this plan of yours?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not now. I'll explain after the feast, I promise."

Draco shrugged. "You'd better."

"Matthew Riddle!"

Matthew turned to see Marcus Flint, the son of one of his father's Death Eaters, leaning around Blaise.

"Hi, Marcus. How are you?" Matthew asked. He had seen Marcus around a few times, but never really spoken to him properly. He noticed the green and silver badge on Marcus' chest, and realised he must have been made a prefect.

"Not too bad. Listen, how's your Quidditch? Our Seekers left last year, so I'm holding tryouts next week. You interested?"

Matthew shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'm a decent flyer, but Quidditch isn't really my thing."

Marcus looked slightly disappointed.

"What a shame. Well, if you change your mind, just come find me."

Matthew smiled.

"Thank you."

Turning away, he continued to eat, hoping for no further distractions.

A few minutes later, the food disappeared, to be replaced by the desserts. Pies, tarts and blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could imagine adorned the table. Matthew helped himself to a slice of treacle tart, and settled down to finish his meal.

After the desserts had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again. The Hall went silent as the students waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices. First years should note that the Forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." Dumbledore's eyes flashed to a pair of red-headed boys. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Those of you wishing to play for your House team should contact Madam Hooch. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. And finally," Here, Dumbledore's tone became more serious. "this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for any who do not wish to die a very painful death."

Matthew kept his face emotionless. Inside though, he was laughing. _You fool, Dumbledore. I know what you're hiding, now you've just told me where you're hiding it._

There was a great clattering of chairs as everyone stood; Dumbledore had evidently dismissed them. Matthew quickly rose to his feet and made his way over to where one of the Slytherin prefects was shepherding the first years out of the great Hall. Following her lead, the first years were led across the Entrance Hall and down into the dungeons. As Matthew already knew where the Slytherin common room was, he paid little attention to where they were going, choosing instead to mentally go over his plan for Quirrell and the Stone.

"The password to enter the common room will be "Boomslang." the prefect said to the first years. "This will change after the Christmas holidays, so make sure you find out what the password will be before the term finishes." She held the door open for all the first years to go through before entering herself and closing the door behind her.

Matthew looked around the common room. The place was decorated in the Slytherin colours of green and silver. Against one wall was a roaring fire, with large sofas and armchairs surrounding it. On the other side of the room, there were tables with chairs around them, presumably for studying. A bookcase also occupied this wall. Directly opposite them was a stone archway, which Matthew assumed led to the dormitories.

"Take a seat." he heard the girl say. He slipped down into a sofa next to Draco. "My name is Gemma Farley," Gemma said. "The other Slytherin prefects are Marcus Flint, Sophie Macnair, Alistair Carrow, Rufus Dolohov and Natalie Gibbon." Matthew smiled; all the Slytherin prefects were children of his father's Death Eaters. "If you have any problems, come see one of us. We won't sort out your problems for you, but we will give you advice and support. Either me or Marcus will escort you to classes for your first week, but after that, you're on your own, so I suggest you pay attention to where we take you. The girl's dormitories are through the archway to the left, the boy's dormitory is to the right. Breakfast is served everyday at 8am. We will take you and escort you to your first class. Lunch is at 12:30, and dinner is served at 6. Now, off to bed, you all have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

As one, the first years all got up and headed through the archway, parting ways where the corridor split, the boys going left while the girls went right. Once they reached the dormitory, they saw their trunks had already been placed at the feet of their beds. Matthew beckoned Draco up, before throwing up Privacy Charms.

"So?" Draco asked impatiently. "What's your dad's plan?"

"He wants me to see who we could convert to the dark. If there are any that could be very useful, I'm to befriend them." Matthew said. "That's why I was making nice to Hermione on the train. There was something about her. I just have a feeling she'll be very useful later on."

Draco nodded slowly. "Okay, I think I understand. I'll play along, but I'm never going to be friends with her."

Matthew smiled slightly. "I never asked you to," he said. "The only other person I could see being any use is Susan Bones."

Draco nodded. "I can see how being friendly with the niece of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement might be helpful. I assume you're going to write to your dad?"

"Yes, tonight. There's something else Father wants me to do as well."

"Which is?"

"He wants me to try and get Harry Potter killed. The Philosopher's Stone is hidden in the school. If I can get Potter to go after it, he may be killed in the process. He's not expecting it to work, but if it does, then that's one less obstacle to worry about later on."

Draco looked rather surprised.

"So how are you going to go about it?"

"I'll put Quirrell under the Imperius Curse. I'll force him to go after the Stone. With luck, Potter will take the bait and follow."

Draco nodded.

"A good plan, no trail leading back to you."

"That was the general idea." Matthew glanced at his watch. "It's getting late, and I still have to write to Father."

"Draco nodded. "Of course. Goodnight, Matthew."

Matthew released the Privacy Charms and Draco walked back over to his bed, before pulling the hangings around him. Matthew pulled some parchment and a quill out of his trunk and began to write.

_Father,_

_I arrived at Hogwarts safe and sound. I have already located Harry Potter, and will implement my plan at the soonest opportunity. You were right about Quirrell; this could be easier than expected._

_I have also noticed a couple of people who could be useful to our cause; Hermione Granger and Susan Bones. Granger is a Muggle-born, but there's something about her that makes me think she could be useful later on. Susan Bones I think is the niece of Amelia Bones. Could you do some digging and find out for sure?_

_As you expected, I was Sorted into Slytherin._

_Your son_

_Matthew O. Riddle_

Matthew quickly checked over his letter before nodding in approval. He slipped the letter into his bedside cabinet before magically sealing the cabinet shut. Pulling his bedclothes out of his trunk, and after pulling his hangings shut around him, got ready for bed. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was _It begins._


	5. Settling In

**Chapter Five – Settling In**

The next morning, Matthew awoke early. Checking his watch, he saw it was 6am. _Too early to send the letter. _Trying not to wake his room-mates, he silently pulled a book out of his bag (The Dark Arts, by Owle Bullock) before shutting his curtains around him and began to read, stopping every now and then to check the time.

An hour and a half of reading later, Matthew decided to send the letter he had written the night before. Casting Silencing Charms around his bed, he called out: "Wispy!"

There was a crack, and his father's house elf appeared at the foot of his bed.

"Master called?" Wispy squeaked.

Matthew nodded. "Yes. I want you to take this letter to my father. Any letters he gives to you to bring to me, I want them brought to me at 10pm the same day. Understand?"

Wispy nodded frantically. "Yes, sir! Absolutely, sir!"

Matthew smiled slightly. "Good. Here." He pulled out his wand, tapped the letter, sealing it, and gave it to the house elf. Wispy took the letter, bowed to Matthew and vanished with another loud crack. Matthew cancelled the charms around his bed, then got up, grabbing his robes from the end of his bed, and walked into the bathroom to wash and change.

Draco was waiting for him when he left the bathroom ten minutes later. He was holding the book Matthew had been reading earlier with a confused expression on his face.

"Beedle the Bard?"

Matthew laughed. "It's a Dark Arts book. My father charmed it so that if anyone but me looks at it, they'll see a random book. Otherwise, I'd never be able to bring it."

Draco nodded. "I see. You don't strike me as the type to read kid's stories."

Matthew tucked his wand into it's holster.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you're the son of the Dark Lord, it's actually a Dark Arts book and . . ." he faltered at the look on Matthew's face. "and you were joking."

Matthew laughed again. "Come on. Breakfast."

He and Draco walked out of their dormitory, across the Slytherin common room, and out into the dungeon. Taking the lead, Matthew led Draco out into the Entrance Hall. Looking toward the Grand Staircase, he could see students from other Houses making their way down to the Great Hall, among them Harry and Ron. Matthew nudged Draco slightly before walking over.

"Morning, Potter." he said, ignoring Ron completely.

"What do you want, Riddle?" Harry asked, watching Draco warily.

"So, you decided not to take my advice," Matthew said, his eyes flicking to Ron. "A shame, but, I guess it's your loss."

"Get lost, Riddle." Ron snarled.

"My my, someone's not in a very good mood this morning." Matthew smirked. "I'll be seeing you around, Potter. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, he turned on his heel and walked into the Hall, Draco quickly falling into step alongside him.

"Was there a reason for that?" Draco asked. Matthew shook his head.

"Not really, although if I can get Weasley to leave him alone, he'll be a lot weaker in the long run. Surely you've heard the saying, 'Strength in Numbers'? Well, if Potter has no numbers, he'll be easy pickings when his time comes."

Draco nodded. "I see. You and your dad are pretty big on the whole 'long run/big picture' thing, aren't you?"

"Force of habit."

They had reached the Slytherin table. After taking his seat and spooning porridge onto his plate, he glanced at the Staff Table. Dumbledore was watching Matthew with an unreadable expression on his face. He leant over to talk to Snape, who was sat by him. Quickly, Matthew cast an Extrasensory Charm, heightening his hearing. Tuning into what Dumbledore was saying, he just caught the end of Dumbledore's sentence.

"- young Mr Riddle I wish to speak with him Friday afternoon in my office."

"Of course, Headmaster."

Matthew smiled slightly, and released the Charm. _So, Dumbledore wants to speak to me already? This week could become very interesting indeed._ He started mentally preparing answers for anything Dumbledore could throw at him.

Once people were nearly finished eating, the four Heads of House descended from the Staff Table and began handing out timetables for the year. Matthew looked at his and saw he had Potions with the Gryffindors first. Matthew smiled. Looking to the side of him, he saw Draco smiling too. He knew they were thinking the same thing; Potions was a lesson where many accidents could, and would, happen. He scanned down the rest of the day. _Transfiguration, Herbology and History of Magic. _Putting his timetable into his bag, he waited for Gemma to lead the first years to Potions.

As he had expected, Snape's classroom was inn the dungeons, not far from the Slytherin common room.

"Have fun," she said. "I'll be back to take you to your next lesson."

After she left, the Slytherins began talking amongst themselves.

"This ought to be great," Matthew heard Daphne Greengrass say. "My dad said Snape always favours the Slytherins."

the sound of footsteps interrupted the talking. Looking down the corridor, Matthew saw another red-headed boy leading a group of first years to the classroom. After promising to return for them after, he rushed away back down the corridor. Before talking could start in earnest again, however, the door to the classroom swung open. Snape was stood there, looking at them.

"In." he said, his eyes sweeping over the class. The first years shuffled into the classroom and took seats behind their cauldrons. Snape swept to the front of the class. He called the register, his eyes flicking to each student as they answered their name, lingering on Harry slightly longer than anyone else. Finishing the register, Snape observed them all before speaking.

"you are all here to learn the art of potion-making." Even though he spoke in barely more than a whisper, they could still hear everything he was saying. "In this room, you will learn how to brew glory, bottle fame and even stopper death. That is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I have grown accustomed to teaching."

Matthew smirked slightly. Neville Longbottom was looking at Snape in abject terror.

"Mr Potter." Snape said, rounding on Harry. Matthew sat up a little. _This should be interesting._ "What would I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?"

"i don't know, sir."

Snape's lip curled.

"How disappointing. Mr Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Your store cupboard, sir?"

Most of the Gryffindors laughed. Snape glared at them. Mentally, Matthew was wincing.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "Let's ask someone who might have actually bothered to open a book before coming. Mr Riddle."

"Sir?"

"Where would I find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir."

"Very good, five points to Slytherin. Mr Malfoy, asphodel and wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, sir." Draco said, sneering at Harry and Ron. Snape nodded.

"Excellent, another five points."

The next half hour proceeded in this fashion, Snape picking on the Gryffindors while the Slytherins watched in amusement. Then he set them making a simple potion to cure boils, breathing down the necks of the Gryffindors, criticising them and praising the Slytherins. He was just telling the class to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs, when a loud hissing interrupted him. The whole class turned to see Neville's cauldron collapse. As they watched, angry red boils sprung up all over Neville's face.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, swooping over, Vanishing the potion with his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." Neville moaned in pain as he clutched his face. "Take him to the hospital wing!" he spat at a sandy-haired boy Matthew vaguely remembered being called Seamus Finnigan. As the two boys left, Snape rounded on Harry, who had been working next to Neville.

"Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought it'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another five points from Gryffindor."

Matthew smirked at the look on Harry's face, meanwhile, Draco was openly laughing as Ron turned red.

Fifteen minutes later, the class was dismissed. As they made their way out of the classroom, Snape called out. "Mr Riddle. My office, 8pm tonight, please."

Matthew raised his hand to acknowledge the message. As Gemma led them to Professor McGonagall's classroom, Draco turned to him. "What does Severus want to talk to you about?"

Matthew lowered his voice slightly. "Dumbledore wants to talk to me on Friday. I'm assuming Severus is going to tell me about it tonight."

Draco looked confused. "If you already know, why does he have to tell you?"

"Because he doesn't know I know. I used an Extrasensory Charm at breakfast and listened in on their conversation."

Draco nodded. "Right, okay."

They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom in short time. Once inside, Professor McGonagall lectured them about what they would be learning that year, then set them the task of turning a match into a needle. Matthew couldn't help but snort slightly. _Is this what it's going to be like? Party spells, rather than spells that are useful in everyday life?_ Having been able to perform the spell for years, he and Draco were the first to complete the task, earning Slytherin ten points between them.

Matthew spent the remainder of the lesson surreptitiously studying the students around him over his textbook. He watched Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott struggling to perform the spell, but decided not to make any headway with Susan until he was sure she was a lead worth pursuing.

After lunch, they were taken out into the grounds to the greenhouses. Professor Pomona Sprout was a dumpy little witch with flyaway hair and, in Matthew's opinion, an unsightly amount of dirt under her fingernails. _Has she never heard of a Scouring Charm? _She spent most of the lesson teaching them the basics of what they would be learning that year.

An hour and a half later, they were shepherded back into the classroom for History of Magic. This was not a subject Matthew had been looking forward to. His father had told him all about Cuthbert Binns, the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, who droned on and on, while the class generally went to sleep. Matthew took a seat next to Hermione. He saw Draco shoot him a look but shook his head, leaving Draco to sit next to Daphne.

"Hi, Hermione." Matthew said, smiling.

"Hi," Hermione said breathlessly, pulling her books, along with parchment, ink and a quill out of her bag. Matthew eyed her.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione looked at him warily. "Getting my things out. Why?"

Matthew shook his head. "Don't bother. Professor Binns won't notice."

"I think I'll keep them out anyway, just in case."

Matthew gave a non-committal jerk of his head, before Professor Binns floated through the blackboard. Matthew listened to Binns just long enough to decide that in the hands of any other teacher, History of Magic would be quite interesting, before using the time to plan how to Imperius Quirrell.

_During a lesson may not be the best idea. If I could find out where his office is, I could go under the pretence of not understanding something in a lesson. Actually, I wouldn't be able to keep doing that, and I'm not powerful enough to hold the Curse on him all year, so I'll have to do it in corridors as well. I'll need to find out about the protections around the Stone too. I could make him go to the third floor corridor and follow him, Disillusioned. Yes, that'll work. I'll find out from Severus where his office is tonight._

He was brought out of his musings by the sounds of a scratching quill. Looking up, he saw Hermione, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. He smiled; maybe he wouldn't have to lie to her and manipulate her as he first thought.

oOoOo

At 8pm, Matthew knocked on the door of Snape's office.

"Come in."

Matthew pushed the door open and walked in. Looking around, he saw jars with various contents on shelves, and a large tapestry with a painted snake on it. Snape was sat behind a desk.

"Ah, Matthew. Please sit."

Matthew lowered himself into a chair opposite his father's spy.

"The Headmaster wishes to meet with you . . ."

"Friday afternoon." Matthew finished. "I listened in on your conversation this morning."

If Snape was surprised, he didn't show it. "I see. You're definitely your father's son."

"Does Dumbledore suspect me of anything?" Matthew asked.

"No." Snape said. "At least, I don't think so. As far as I could tell, he just wants to know what your relationship is like with the Dark Lord." Matthew nodded, but said nothing. "I've Flooed your father about it, and he said to deal with it as you see fit."

"Understood." Matthew said.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" Snape asked.

"Has my father informed you of his plan for Hogwarts this year?" Matthew asked.

Snape nodded. "He has."

"Then could you tell me where Quirrell's office is?"

"There are stairs leading to it in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom." Snape said. "Be careful. Cursing teachers under Dumbledore's nose is very risky."

"I'm always careful." Matthew said. He stood up. "If there is nothing else...?"

Snape shook his head. Matthew walked over to the door, pulled it open, and made his way back to the Slytherin common room. Once inside, he crossed the common room and entered the boys' dormitory. Settling down with the book he had been reading that morning, he read while waiting for Wispy to possibly return with a letter.

oOoOo

At ten pm on the dot, there was a crack, and Wispy appeared next to Matthew. He quickly threw up Privacy Charms before Wispy had a chance to speak.

"Wispy has a letter for you, Master!" the house elf squeaked excitedly.

"Thank you Wispy. You may go."

Wispy bowed and disappeared with a crack. Matthew tapped the letter with his wand, undoing the magical seal, and read:

_Matthew,_

_I'm glad to hear you arrived safely. Did I not tell you you were always going to be in Slytherin?_

_Who you make friends with is up to you. If you think this Granger girl will be useful, by all means use her. But if she proves a dead end, cut her loose. We cannot afford to waste our time and resources._

_Per your request, I have used my extensive resources to find out about the Bones girl. I can report that she is indeed the niece of the Head of the DMLE. She should definitely be one to turn._

_I have spoken to Severus about your meeting with Dumbledore. I am sure he has already told you, but you are free to handle the situation as you see fit. Just remember: big picture. Think how it will affect you for the time you are at Hogwarts._

_I want regular updates on your progress._

_Father_

Matthew finished reading and folded up the letter, placing it in his bedside cabinet, locking it after. He cancelled the charms around his bed, placed his wand on his nightstand, got changed and crawled into bed.


	6. Setting the Wheels in Motion

**Chapter Six – Setting the Wheels in Motion**

"So, have you decided how to deal with Dumbledore?"

It was Friday lunchtime, and Matthew was sat at the Slytherin table with Draco. He nodded.

"I have a good idea. Whether it'll work or not is another matter entirely."

He continued to eat in silence, until Snape made his way down from the Staff Table.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you at 2pm." Snape said, dispensing with any form of greeting.

"Of course," Matthew said. Snape leaned in slightly closer.

"Remember, think ahead. What you tell him now could change how things will go for your father in the future."

Matthew sighed slightly.

"I am well aware of that fact, thank you Severus." He said, allowing just a hint of annoyance to enter his voice. "I know what I'm doing."

"Very well." Snape turned of his heel and swept back up to the Staff Table. Finishing his lunch, Matthew stood up.

"I'll see you in the common room." he said to Draco, who made a noise of acknowledgement and continued eating. Matthew strode out of the Hall, flashing a smile to Hermione as she walked past him into the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Slytherin common room, he made his way to the dormitory, grabbed his books, parchment, quill and ink and headed back out into the common room. Seating himself at one of the tables, he pulled his Transfiguration textbook toward him and started on Professor McGonagall's homework.

At half past one, he packed up his books, replacing them in his trunk and magically sealed it. He made his way across the common room, straightening his robes as he went. Mentally recalling where Dumbledore's office was, he strode confidently through the corridors, nodding greetings to people he recognised. Upon reaching the entrance to Dumbledore's office, however, he pulled up short. A large stone gargoyle was blocking his path. He mentally cursed himself, wishing he had asked Severus for the password.

"Ah! Mr Riddle!"

Matthew spun around. Standing behind him, in robes of deep plum, was Dumbledore. Matthew forced himself to relax, letting go of his wand. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"I did." Dumbledore turned to the gargoyle. "Peppermint toad."

The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out of the way, allowing them access to the office beyond.

"After you, Mr Riddle."

Matthew stepped through the entrance, following the short corridor. Inside, he was almost laughing. _Thank you very much. You have essentially given me complete access to your office whenever I feel like it._ The door at the end of the corridor swung open as he approached. Stepping inside, he looked around.

Dumbledore's office was circular, built on two levels. Bookshelves lined the walls, each filled with tomes that looked to be many years old. Strange silver instruments sat on spindle-legged stools, their purpose Matthew could not even begin to guess.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to a chair facing his desk. Matthew sat and waited as Dumbledore lowered himself into his own chair behind the desk. Steepling his fingers, Dumbledore leaned forward, fixing Matthew with his brilliant blue stare. "You are no doubt wondering why I have asked to see you."

Matthew forced himself to remain polite.

"I think I can guess, sir."

"Oh?"

"You know my father is Tom Riddle. You also know that Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. You therefore think that I am some kind of Dark wizard in training."

Dumbledore kept his eyes fixed on Matthew. Matthew stared back, unwilling to be pressured into making any kind of mistake.

"You are partly right, Mr Riddle. I am aware of who your father is. I do not, however, believe that you are a Dark wizard in training. That being said, your father does give me reason to be cautious. Did he raise you?"

Matthew continued to stare down the Headmaster.

"He did, though I hated much of my time there. That is one of the reasons I wanted to come to Hogwarts." Matthew lied smoothly.

"What were the other reasons?"

"I wanted to experience what a normal childhood is like."

"I see." Dumbledore continued his staring contest with Matthew. "Did he teach you any magic?"

"No."

"Your teachers all say that you seem very advanced in magic for your age. You pick up the spells a lot quicker than anyone else."

Matthew smiled slightly.

"That's all you are basing that on? Forgive me, Headmaster, but that's seems a little judgmental of you. At the risk of sounding incredibly big-headed, some people just have a natural affinity for magic. I've noticed that Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw also seems to pick up what we are taught very fast as well. She's Muggle-born, so she can't possibly have had any magical training before arriving."

Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback. Matthew smiled slightly. _One-nil._

Regaining his composure, Dumbledore resumed the conversation.

"My apologies. You must understand my concern, though. You are a complete unknown, raised by the biggest threat to the Wizarding world since Gellert Grindelwald."

"Yes, well, you'd know all about Grindelwald, wouldn't you?" Matthew muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon? I didn't quite catch that." Dumbledore said.

"I said, of course I understand, Professor. You don't know me. The safety of the students must be your biggest concern."

Dumbledore visibly relaxed. Matthew schooled his face not to show any emotion. _Close shave._

"Of course. One final question. How much do you know of your father's plans?"

"Are you asking me to sell out my father?" Matthew asked, surprised at Dumbledore's very forward approach. _Does he suspect Severus?_ "I may not care much for the man, but he still raised me. It would be a poor repayment of me to give him up like that."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly.

"So you hate him, but you don't want him stopped?"

"I never said that, sir." Matthew said, trying to keep his anger in check. "Unlike my father, I have some honour. I will not betray the man who raised me."

"You will not help protect all we hold dear?"

"Is this interview about me, or my father?"

Dumbledore froze, giving Matthew a calculating look. Eventually, he sat back in his chair.

"Again, my apologies. Would you be willing to allow me to enter your mind using Legilimency to validate what you have told me?"

Matthew froze. _I'm a decent enough Occlumens, but I can't keep him out._ Gathering his thoughts quickly, he replied, "I am going to have to say not."

"May I ask why?"

"A person's mind is their last safe sanctuary. I will not give up that safety so easily."

Dumbledore continued to stare into Matthew's eyes.

"Very well, Mr Riddle. I will trust you on this. You may go."

Matthew rose out of his chair. "Thank you, sir."

As he left the Headmaster's office, his mind was racing. _I need to speak to Severus._ He walked quickly through the corridors before arriving at Snape's office in the dungeon. He knocked and waited for Snape's response.

"Enter." Matthew pushed the door open and walked into the room. "Ah. Matthew. How did the meeting go with Dumbledore?"

Matthew shook his head slightly.

"It was more about my father than about me. He asked me what I knew of Father's plans."

"I see. What did you tell him?"

"I said I wouldn't sell my own father out because he raised me, but I hated my time there. I also said that I have no prior magical training. But his question about Father's plans had me wondering if he suspects you are loyal to my father instead of him."

Snape's brow furrowed. After a moment, he looked up.

"I must speak with your father on this. Return to the common room. I shall speak with you again when your father has decided what to do."

Matthew nodded, rising from his chair and heading over to the door. Once the door had swung shut behind him, Snape stood and walked over to his fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and climbed into the grate.

"Riddle Manor!"

There was a burst of green fire and he was gone.

oOoOo

Voldemort was sat at his desk in his office, poring over a map of a Muggle village. He didn't look up as the fireplace roared and Snape stepped out. He waited until Snape had brushed himself off before speaking.

"Good afternoon, Severus."

Snape bowed his head. "My Lord."

"What brings you here?"

"As you know, Matthew had a meeting with Dumbledore earlier. I have come to inform you of the outcome." He paused, and when Voldemort didn't speak, he continued. "Matthew has told Dumbledore that you raised him, but did not teach him any magic. He said that he hated his time here, and came to Hogwarts to get away from here. Apparently, Dumbledore seemed more interested in you than in Matthew."

Voldemort smiled slightly.

"That was to be expected. What did Matthew tell him?"

"That he would not sell you out, my Lord."

Voldemort closed his eyes.

"Not the way I would have handled it, but we can work around that."

"There was one other thing, my Lord."

"Oh?"

"Matthew is worried that Dumbledore suspects where my loyalties truly lie. Dumbledore asked him what he knew of your plans. I understand Matthew's concern."

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose.

"In that case, you will have to give him reliable information. Give him the details of our next three attacks. I will send low-ranking Death Eaters. I can afford to lose them."

Snape bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Severus?"

"My Lord?"

"I want regular reports on what is happening at Hogwarts Particularly if it concerns Matthew."

"Of course, my Lord."

Snape turned on his heel and stepped back into the fireplace. Another flash of green fire, and he was gone.

Voldemort walked up to the fire and threw a pinch of Floo Powder in.

"Bella," he said into the flames. "change of plans."

oOoOo

"So you're asking me to lead a raid, knowing we're going to get caught?"

"I am, Bella."

"Forgive me, my Lord, but, why?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Severus' position may be compromised. If he is to remain at Hogwarts, he must provide Dumbledore with valuable information."

"But - "

"Enough, Bella." Voldemort said sharply, raising his hand. "You have your orders. I expect them to be carried out."

Bellatrix sighed lightly.

"Use of force, my Lord?"

Voldemort smiled coldly.

"As you see fit."

Bellatrix grinned menacingly.

"Thank you, my Lord."

She stood up and swept toward the fireplace before Flooing back to Lestrange Manor.

oOoOo

"Look at this!"

Matthew looked over Draco's shoulder at the notice that had appeared on the common room noticeboard.

_All Slytherin first years are to report to the Quidditch pitch on Fridays at 3pm for Flying lessons with the Gryffindor first years. These lessons will run for one month and attendance is compulsory. Uniform is not needed to be worn._

_Professor S. Snape, Head of Slytherin House_

Matthew smiled slightly.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing." Matthew said. "Just thinking of all the potential "accidents" that could happen."

Now it was Draco's turn to smile.

"I like your thinking." Settling himself into a chair, he turned to Matthew. "So, how did it go with Dumbledore?"

Matthew recounted everything he had told Snape. When he had finished, Draco was almost laughing.

"The old fool actually asked you to tell him your dad's plans?"

"Yeah. He seemed a bit unhappy when I refused to tell him."

"So, what did Snape say?"

"He said he'll talk to my father, and let me know what we have to do next."

Draco nodded, then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked.

"Library. I need to finish my homework."

Matthew nodded.

"I'll see you later then."

oOoOo

"Albus?"

Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"Ah, Severus. You wished to see me?"

Snape strode into the Headmaster's office, dropping into the chair opposite Dumbledore.

"I did. I have information I think you may find . . . interesting."

oOoOo

A lone man walked briskly down a narrow lane, lit by a few sparse streetlights. Humming to himself, he turned his head this way and that, taking in the scenery in the evening light. Turning back to face down the lane, he pulled up sharply. Stood a few feet in front of him were a group of people, all wearing long black cloaks, with the exception of the woman at the front. As he watched, he saw her raise what appeared to be a short, crooked stick. Before he could speak, the woman said something that he didn't quite catch. A jet of green light shot toward him, hitting him squarely in the chest.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

oOoOo

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

As the man fell to the floor, Bellatrix turned to the group of Death Eaters behind her.

"Our orders are simple," she said to the group. "Go in heavy. Burn everything, kill everyone." She decided to leave out the fact that they were all likely to be arrested, at best.

Ten wands were withdrawn from within cloaks as the Death Eaters followed Bellatrix down the lane toward the village. Silently casting an Extrasensory Charm, she surveyed the area. As far as she could tell, no resistance had turned up yet. Letting the charm go, she fired a Incendiary Curse at the farmhouse on the edge of the village. A small explosion rocked the house, followed by a larger one as the gas supply ignited. Taking this as their cue, the Death Eaters charged forward.

_You can definitely tell they are low ranked, _Bellatrix thought to herself, firing more Incendiary Curses into nearby houses and barns. _I wouldn't have this problem with the inner circle._

She had reached the main area of the village. Looking around, she could see many houses were already on fire. People that weren't being burnt alive in their beds were running around the streets in a panic. Flashes of green light were flying everywhere. Bodies were already littering the streets. Bellatrix threw a couple of Killing Curses at nearby Muggles, watching in satisfaction as they fell to the floor. She continued onward, all the while keeping a lookout for Aurors.

She didn't have to wait long. Moments later, men and women garbed in robes of scarlet and gold popped into existence all around the square. Stunning Spells were sent at the Death Eaters, who had not been expecting Aurors to turn up. Six went down straight away. The rest only managed a token resistance before they, too, were Stunned by the Aurors.

Bellatrix grinned madly. Throwing up a quick Glamour Charm to conceal her identity, she threw Killing Curses at the Aurors. Three were hit straight in the chest, while another two barely managed to roll out of the way. Bellatrix stood her ground, blocking and repelling any spells that came her way. Another four Aurors fell to her devastating wand work. But more kept coming; those that had been restraining the Death Eaters were now lending help to capture the final Death Eater.

_Time to go._ Bellatrix thought. She threw one final curse at an Auror, who screamed as his blood started to boil in his veins, before she Disapparated with a loud pop.

oOoOo

She reappeared in front of the front door of Riddle Manor. Tapping her wand on the correct spot on the door, it swung back, allowing her entry to the grandiose manor. Removing her cloak and tossing it to a waiting house elf, she strode purposefully through the halls until she reached the Dark Lord's office. Rapping her knuckles on the door, she waited.

"Enter." came a high, cold voice. She pushed the door open and crossed the threshold. "Ah, Bella."

"The village burns, but all ten Death Eaters were captured by Aurors."

"They were expendable." Voldemort said coldly. "I hope you managed to injure at least some of the Aurors?"

Bellatrix smiled.

"The Auror Office are eight Aurors down." she said, unable to keep the glee from her voice.

"A dent." said Voldemort, allowing no emotion to cross his face. "The Ministry has an army of Aurors and Hit Wizards. We need to step up our attacks."

"My Lord?"

"Not for a few years yet." Voldemort said. "When he is fourteen, Matthew shall accompany you on raids. I will find a way of getting him out of Hogwarts undetected. Until then," Voldemort paused slightly. "I will join you on raids."

Do you think it wise to reveal yourself, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked. "Surely sending a few more from the inner circle..."

"Bellatrix, you are one of my top lieutenants, but do not forget your place." Voldemort said icily. "I am in charge, and what I say, goes. Do I make myself clear?"

Bellatrix bowed deeply.

"Of course, my Lord. My apologies."

Voldemort nodded slightly.

"Dismissed, Bella."

Bellatrix bowed again before leaving, allowing the door to swing shut behind her.

Voldemort sighed lightly, before turning his attention back to the list of Ministry officials.

_Who shall be next?_

oOoOo

The flying lesson went off without incident, much to Draco's disappointment. The Slytherins were on their way back to the dungeons when Matthew stopped at the base of the marble staircase.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, noticing his friend was no longer following the rest of their house mates.

"I have to go and see Professor Quirrell about about something."

"See Professor Quirrell?" Draco asked. Matthew nodded.

"Yes. _See_ Professor Quirrell."

Draco nodded as he caught the full meaning behind Matthew's words.

"Ah, yes. I'll see you later."

He followed the rest of the first year Slytherins down into the dungeons. Matthew waited for a few moments before turning and ascending the staircase.


	7. Laying the Groundwork

**Chapter Seven – Laying the Groundwork**

The halls of Hogwarts were fairly quiet. Matthew saw only a few people in the halls as he made his way to Quirrell's office. One hand was swinging lazily by his side, while the other was caressing the hilt of his wand in his pocket.

Matthew stopped outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, listening intently. Not hearing any sound indicating a lesson was taking place, he pushed the door open, peering around the frame as he did so. He had been right; there was no one in the classroom. Closing the door behind him, he navigated his way through the maze of desks toward the front of the classroom, where a set of stone stairs led to a closed door.

Matthew took a couple of calming breaths as he ascended the steps, his fingers curling around his wand. Reaching the door, he raised his hand and rapped sharply on the door.

"Come in." a voice replied. Matthew shook his head and pushed the door open.

Professor Quirrell was sat behind his desk, hunched over a large pile of parchment, the light of the room reflecting off the top of his head. Matthew had to suppress the urge to snort. He would have thought the teacher would have used something to cover up his baldness. His purple coat was slung over the back of his chair.

"Ah, Mr Riddle! Come in, come in!"

Matthew closed the door softly, wandlessly and non-verbally locking it as he did so. It wouldn't do for someone to walk in right in the middle of the proceedings. Turning back round, he walked over, leaning against the back of the seat opposite the professor.

"You may sit down, Mr Riddle." Quirrell said, motioning toward the chair.

"I'd prefer to stand, sir, I don't require too much of your time."

Quirrell shrugged.

"As you wish." Adjusting his position in his seat, he fixed his gaze on Matthew. "So, what can I help you with?"

"I need you to help me kill Harry Potter."

Quirrell nearly fell out of his chair at the bald-faced audacity of the boy stood in front of him.

"You – what?"

Matthew smiled slightly.

"I need you to help me kill Harry Potter."

Quirrell looked at Matthew intently, trying to work out whether or not the boy was joking. His eyes were cold and hard; he didn't seem to be joking. Tentatively, he reached out with his mind, hoping to gain some insight into the boy's request. To his surprise, however, he found the boy's mind was protected by incredibly thick barriers. Withdrawing quickly, he looked sternly at the boy.

"That is not something to joke about, Mr Riddle."

Matthew's smile widened.

"Who said I was joking?"

Quirrell's eyes widened. He made to move around his desk, but the boy's wand was up and in his face before he had moved two feet.

"Not a good idea, sir."

Quirrell took a step back, eying the wand in his face. Flicking his gaze around, his eyes landed on his wand lying on his desk. He made to dive for his wand, but Matthew flicked his wand. Quirrell's wand slipped through his fingers, soaring into Matthew's outstretched hand. Matthew studied the wand for a moment before tossing it aside, far out of the teacher's reach.

"You know, for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I expected better." Matthew taunted. Quirrell tensed.

"I suggest you go no further, Mr Riddle. Attacking a teacher is an expellable offence."

"Really, Professor?" Matthew said condescendingly. "Surely you have noticed that _I_ have a wand, and _you_ don't. Therefore, I don't think you're in much of a position to make threats."

Quirrell sighed lightly. The boy had a point.

"What makes you so sure I would help you kill a student?"

Matthew laughed quietly.

"You won't be able to help yourself." He raised his wand slightly. "_Imperio!_"

Magical control was an area of magic that Matthew had always found to come naturally. Coupled with his natural charisma and his father's constant emphasis on the power of being charming had led to Matthew becoming incredibly proficient in forcing others to do as he wanted, whether by his hand or under their own power. This skill was incredibly useful when he couldn't afford to have blame attached to him for any assignments.

As soon as he uttered those four syllables, Quirrell's eyes took on a glassy appearance. Matthew smiled as Quirrell's mind opened up to him like a book. The man was completely powerless to resist Matthew's hold on him.

Recalling his father's lessons on Intention Theory, Matthew channelled more power into the curse, modifying the effect in his mind so as to allow him to keep it permanently in effect. Satisfied, Matthew lowered his wand, releasing the flow of magic.

_Sit down._

Matthew smiled as Quirrell's eyes refocussed and he settled himself back into his seat. Matthew crossed the room, picked up the teacher's wand and replaced it on the desk. Pointing his wand at Quirrell again, he muttered "_Obliviate!_" The professor's eyes glazed over again for the merest moment as Matthew pocketed his wand.

"Thank you for the clarification, Professor."

Quirrell shook his head slightly.

"Not at all, Mr Riddle. Anything else I can help you with?"

Matthew smirked slightly.

"No, thank you, Professor."

Quirrell smiled.

"Very well. You may go."

Matthew span on his heel and pulled the door open. He slipped through and pulled the door shut. As soon as the door was shut, Matthew allowed himself a smile. The first part of the plan was in place.

oOoOo

The next day, Matthew went to the library. If Hermione would be anywhere, that was where she'd likely be. He had to start laying the groundwork before anyone else attempted to befriend her.

As he had assumed, Hermione was sat at the back of the library, surrounded by books and rolls of parchment. Matthew took a claming breath and sat down next to her.

"Good afternoon, Hermione."

Hermione jumped at the sudden breach of silence.

"Oh! Hi, Matthew."

Matthew smiled slightly, twisting slightly in his chair to face her.

"So, how are you settling in?"

"Well, okay, I guess. My dorm mates are okay, but we don't really have too much in common to talk about."

"I meant how are you settling into the wizarding world?"

"It's... different to how I imagined."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. I read so much about the wizarding world before I came to Hogwarts, but it's not the same as I thought it would be."

Matthew sighed lightly.

"Books can only get you so far, but they aren't a particularly good source of information."

"How so?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"New information is being uncovered all the time. Because of this, books can become out of date as soon as they're published. I'm not saying that you should square off books altogether, but they shouldn't be your only source of information."

Hermione nodded.

"I must admit, I never thought of it like that."

Matthew shrugged.

"Well, there you go. So, do you have any questions about the wizarding world? As a Muggle-born, it must be quite daunting, entering a world you knew nothing about until a few weeks ago."

"I do have one question at the moment."

"Fire away."

"I've noticed that some of the other students, particularly those in Slytherin, treat me and the other Muggle-born students differently than the others. It's not a problem, but I was wondering if you would have any idea why?"

Matthew sighed heavily. _A heavy topic, but also a perfect opportunity._ He could not have asked for a better question with which to ensure her view of the world was similar to his own.

"Firstly, what do you know of blood purity?"

"You mean like, half-blood, pure-blood, that sort of thing?" Matthew nodded. "Quite a bit. It's discussed a lot in magical history books."

"Yes, I would have thought so. Have you noticed that the wizarding world is very behind the Muggle world in terms of technology? For example, Muggles use telephones, while wizards still use owls as the primary means of communication?" Hermione nodded. "Well, therein lies the problem. Pure-blood families are usually very old, very powerful families, steeped in tradition, to the point of arranged marriages, a custom I understand is no longer the norm in Muggle society. They are very resistant to change, and do not like anything that interferes with the status quo. For the sake of this conversation, they represent the magical world. With me so far?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I think so."

"Muggle-borns, on the other hand, come from a world where progress is encouraged and valued. When they come into the magical world, more often than not, they find it difficult to cope with the new way of life. They try to battle the system and bring about change, which, naturally, draws the ire of the pure-blood supremacists, those who believe that Muggle-borns have no place in our society."

"So, the pure-blood students treat me differently because I represent something they have been brought up to loathe?" Hermione asked. Matthew nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

"So, where do you lie in terms of your attitude?"

"A fair question." Matthew said, choosing his words carefully. A slip of the tongue would destroy the tentative relationship they currently had. "I believe that Muggle-borns should have an equal place within magical society. Witches and wizards have been breeding with Muggles and Muggle-borns for centuries; if they hadn't, magic would have died out. My father is working to destroy these barriers of blood purity."

"Who is your father?"

"I doubt you would have heard of him."

"Come on, try me."

Matthew considered for a moment. If the modified Fidelius worked as his father had said it would, she would be unable to say who he was if she already knew. The simple fact that she had to ask was proof enough that she didn't know. But still, Muggle-born or not, it was far too early to reveal exactly who his father was.

"Tom Riddle?"

Hermione considered for a moment.

"I can't say I've heard of him."

Matthew nodded.

"I'm not surprised. He's a very reclusive man. He keeps to himself a lot of the time. But he is working toward great change to the wizarding world. A better world for everyone."

"That's wonderful goal."

"I certainly think so."

"And you want to help him realise that goal?"

"I do. This is something I feel very strongly about."

"Hermione was silent for a moment. Matthew, too, kept silent, not wanting to push the girl too far too quickly.

"Thank you, Matthew."

"Any time, Hermione. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me."

"I will." Hermione said, as she stood, rolling up her parchment and replacing it in her bag. Pulling out her wand, she waved it over the piles of books, incanting the spell Madam Pince had taught the first years for reshelving the books. She waved at Matthew as she left. Matthew smiled as she disappeared out of sight.

oOoOo

Dumbledore ran a tired hand down his face, trying to massage some feeling back into it as he continued reading the latest Order report from Alastor Moody. It did not make for good reading.

While he put on a calm and collected front around the Order, he knew, deep down, that they were losing this war. After the death of the Potters, the war had shifted from one of attrition to one of espionage and subterfuge, fighting in the shadows, something Tom Riddle was extremely well-versed in.

And then there was the sudden appearance of Matthew Riddle. While the boy had assured him that he had little to no contact with his father, his refusal to allow Dumbledore to examine his mind was the cause of some concern on the part of the headmaster. He would have to tread cautiously around the boy. He didn't believe the boy's story about hating his time with his father, but with no evidence to back up his claims, he had little case.

Harry would have to be protected at all costs. He didn't know why Voldemort had sent his son to Hogwarts, but their ages were too similar for comfort. He was sure Matthew harboured ill intent toward Harry, but, again, he had no evidence to support this theory. It was maddening.

oOoOo

"He's learnt well." Bellatrix remarked as the image of Matthew faded from the scrying mirror in Voldemort's study.

"That he has." Voldemort agreed. Turning back to his desk, he picked up a single sheet of parchment, handing it to Bellatrix. "This is your next target. Make sure he's found, but you aren't."

Bellatrix took the parchment, glancing at the name written at the top. A feral grin broke out on her face.

"I shall leave at once, my Lord."

Voldemort allowed himself a small smile as the door swung shut behind the witch. Matthew's handling of the Mudblood's question had been perfect, painting himself in a good light as well as his father. That would make her conversion to the Dark side so much easier, should Matthew decide to follow through on that part of the plan.

_Things are starting to fall into place._

oOoOo

An opportunity to befriend Susan Bones presented itself the next Monday in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had them attempting to change a paperclip into a button. As was the norm in this class, Matthew could see no point in learning what he considered to be nothing more than a party spell. Having been done with the first year syllabus by the time he was six, he transfigured his paperclip and pulled out one of the charmed Dark Arts books his father had given him.

At the next table, however, Susan and Hannah seemed to be having difficulty in Transfiguring their paperclip. Matthew let them struggle for a few moments before returning his book to his bag, standing up and crossing to their desk.

"You're flourishing your wand too much." he said, kneeling next to the desk. "Try it without the flick at the end of the movement."

Susan raised an eyebrow at his comment, but did as he said. There was a quiet _pop_, and where the paperclip had been lay a small, black button.

Professor McGonagall had seen the exchange. Crossing the room, she came to a stop by the desk as Matthew stood up again, an impressed look on her face.

"Well done, Miss Bones, and well done for helping another student, Mr Riddle. Take ten points for Slytherin."

"Thank you, Professor." Matthew said, shooting her a small smile, trying not to let his loathing of the professor show in his expression. Turning, he returned to the desk he was sharing with Draco.

"What was that about?" Draco hissed, as Professor McGonagall moved toward Ernie MacMillan. Matthew pulled the book back out of his bag as he answered.

"Are you aware that susan is the niece of Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Really?" Matthew nodded. "Well, I guess I can see the advantage of trying to befriend her."

"Exactly." Matthew said, opening the book and disappearing behind it.

oOoOo

After the lesson, Matthew and Draco were walking down the the Great Hall when a voice calling his name caught Matthew's attention. Turning, he saw Susan running toward them, her bag swinging wildly behind her.

"Hey," she said as she reached them. "I just wanted to thank you for your help in Transfiguration just now."

"It's no problem." Matthew said, waving his hand airily.

"Well, thanks anyway. I just can't seem to get to grips with Transfiguration."

"Everyone has something that doesn't come easily." Matthew said, an idea forming in his mind. "But if you're having trouble, I'd be happy to help you."

"Help me how?" she asked.

"My father told me of a room here at Hogwarts. If you want, we could meet up a couple of evenings a week to work on your Transfiguration?"

"Just the two of us?" Susan asked apprehensively.

"Well, us, and anyone else who wants help with their work."

Susan mulled it over for a moment.

"Yeah, that would be good." she said, shifting her bag on her shoulder slightly. "Let me know when you're available."

"Of course."

As she walked away, Draco rounded on Matthew.

"Anyone else who wants help with their work?"

Matthew sighed.

"If it was just me and her, she'd either get suspicious, or be too afraid to come. Slytherin House doesn't have the best standing among the other Houses. No need to burn bridges, and any allies we get out of this the better. Long run, Draco."

Draco sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not going to be friends with them."

"I could've guessed that, and I'm not asking you to. At least pretend, for now. You never know, they may surprise you."

"Doubtful." Draco muttered, but Matthew was already heading toward the Great Hall. Hoisting his bag further over his shoulder, he hurried in the direction of his best friend, shaking his head as he went.

oOoOo

A couple of days later, an unfamiliar owl fluttered down to Susan at breakfast, a note clutched in it's talons. Setting down her knife and fork, she took the note from the owl, slitting it open as it flew away.

_Susan,_

_If you are agreeable, we can begin our study sessions on Monday. Meet me in the Entrance Hall after dinner on Monday, and I will show you where the room is and how to get in. Feel free to bring along anyone else who wants help with anything._

_Matthew Riddle_

Susan folded up the note and put it in her pocket, glancing over to the Slytherin table as she did so. She could see Matthew, talking animatedly with Malfoy.

"You aren't going to go, are you?" Hannah asked, seeing where Susan was looking.

"Why shouldn't I? He's offering help."

"He's a Slytherin."

"So?"

Hannah was silent for a moment.

"Listen," Susan said, twisting in her seat to face her best friend. "He seems perfectly nice. Just come along. You never know, he might surprise you."

Hannah huffed and turned back to her breakfast. Susan sighed, shaking her head. She picked up her knife and fork and continued to eat.


	8. Building Bridges

**Chapter Eight – Building Bridges**

The next Monday came quickly for Matthew. He had sent a letter to his father, detailing his plan for the "study sessions", using them as an opportunity to scout out potential people to turn to his father's cause, while at the same time ingratiating himself not only amongst the students, but among the staff as well.

After dinner, Matthew exited the Great Hall, to be met by a plethora of students from their year. He schooled his face into one of almost indifference, though he was thrilled with the amount of students Susan had found. There had to be at least a few wit the potential to join his father.

"All these people wanted to come?" Matthew asked Susan, who was standing slightly ahead of the group. She nodded.

"Pretty much."

Matthew scanned the faces before him. The majority were from Hufflepuff, though there were a few Ravenclaws present, including Hermione, and one lone Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom was stood near the back of the group, looking slightly apprehensive about being there.

"Are you all here for the study group?" Matthew asked. There were various murmurs of assent. "Great. Let's go." As he turned, he saw Draco coming out of the Great Hall. "Draco! Are you coming?"

Draco cast a long look over the assorted students, the beginnings of a sneer on his face. A look from Matthew, however, soon removed it.

"Sure. Why not?"

He fell into step next to Matthew as the group ascended the marble staircase.

"So, where are we going?"

"My father told me about an enchanted room that turns into whatever you need it to be. We're going there."

Draco nodded, but didn't pass comment.

"I need you to play nice, Draco. I don't like many of these people any more than you do, but it's a necessary evil. It'll all be worth it in the end."

"Yeah, I know the drill."

The rest of the trip passed in silence, save for the various muttered conversations behind them. Finally, Matthew drew to a halt in front of a stretch of wall.

"Give me a moment."

Remembering his father's instructions, he began to pace back and forth, eyes closed, concentrating on what he needed.

Several rather audible gasps from behind him told him the door had materialised. Opening his eyes, he turned to the wall. Sure enough, a small wooden door had appeared. Reaching out, he grasped the handle, twisting it and pushing the door open.

The room lit itself as they filed in, forming a crowd in the centre of the room. Closing the door, Matthew made his way round to the front of the group, looking around.

The room was exactly as he had hoped. Bookshelves lined the far wall, filled to the brim with books on every subject imaginable. In front of them was a large, clear space, easily large enough to duel in. Several comfy-looking chairs were scattered around the room, and various sized tables and desks were over by the shelves.

Turning back round to face the group, he stifled a laugh at the looks of wonder on their faces.

"Well, welcome. You are all here because you want help with your work, or just want somewhere to knuckle down and get some work done away from your common room or the library."

"And what makes you qualified to help us?" came a voice. Matthew looked over at the source. The person who had spoken seemed to be a Hufflepuff, judging by the reactions of the people around him.

"You're Zacharias Smith, right?" The boy nodded. "Well, Smith, I was given a great deal of magical education before coming to Hogwarts. Rather than letting you struggle, I have instead decided to give up my own time to help others who didn't have the luxury of such education before coming here."

Zacharias didn't respond. Matthew's eyes bored into him for a moment before speaking to the group at large again.

"Anyway, as you can see, there is quite a selection of books available. Feel free to browse through them. Due to the magic of the room, however, you won't be able to take them out of this room. If you want to get on with homework, use the tables. If you want help with or want to practise your wandwork, this space here should suffice. I'll wander around, if you want my help, just give me a shout.

"Any questions?" Silence. "Excellent! Off you go, then."

He waited for the group to disperse slightly before making his way over to Hermione.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Hermione shrugged.

"It's more so I can get my homework done in relative privacy."

Matthew nodded in understanding.

"How are people treating you? Any change?"

"Not really."

"Do you want me to have words with some people?"

"What makes you think they'll listen to you?"

Matthew allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"I have a way with words."

Hermione frowned slightly.

"No, it's okay. It's not malicious, so it doesn't bother me too much."

"Well, if you're sure. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, thank you. I'll just get on with my Charms work."

Matthew nodded, watching her retreating back. Draco sidled up to him.

"You got a fair few people here."

Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Suits me. The more, the merrier."

His gaze fell on Neville, who was looking around, seemingly lost.

"Excuse me."

Draco nodded and moved away to a table, dropping his bag and pulling out parchment. Matthew made his way over to Neville, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"You look lost."

Neville's eyes widened in fear as his eyes landed on Matthew.

"Oh, no, I - "

"Relax, Neville." Matthew said, gripping his shoulder gently. "I'm not going to hex you or anything like that." Neville didn't look convinced. "Anything you need help with?"

"Well," Neville said slowly, trying desperately not to meet Matthew's eyes. "could you help me with Professor Snape's essay?"

"Absolutely." Matthew said, guiding Neville over to an empty seat, pulling another toward the table and settling himself into it. He waited patiently as Neville pulled his parchment and quill out of his bag, laying them on the table in front of him.

"Just out of curiosity, Neville, how did you hear about this little group?"

"I heard about it from Susan and Hannah." Neville replied, his eyes going slightly pink. Matthew nodded.

"I must say, I'm impressed you decided to come, Neville. Most people in Gryffindor hate all Slytherins on principle."

"I was a little nervous about coming," Neville admitted, now pulling a book out of his bag. "but Susan said you were nice, not like other Slytherins." His gaze flicked over to Draco at these words. Matthew smiled slightly.

"I don't see the world as most Slytherins do. It's who you are, not what House you're in, that I'm interested in."

Neville nodded in understanding.

"So," Matthew said, shifting in his seat and pulling Neville's book toward him. "what are you stuck on?"

oOoOo

Dumbledore closed the door to the staff room behind him with a soft _click_, looking around at the assembled teachers as he did so. A cursory glance told him that all the teachers were already there. Quickly, he crossed the room and settled himself into his seat. The various conversations taking place petered out almost immediately.

"Well, thank you all for coming." Dumbledore started, looking around at the various members of staff. "I'd like to start tonight's meeting, if there are no objections, with the subject of the first years. Coming to Hogwarts is a very different experience to anything they are likely to have done before, so I ask the Heads of Houses, how are your first years settling in?"

"My Gryffindors seem to be settling in very well." Professor McGonagall said. "So far, I haven't had any come to me with any problems."

"The same is true of my students." Professor Sprout agreed, nodding to McGonagall.

"As it is of the Ravenclaw first years." said Flitwick, his head bobbing up and down. "I have noticed that the Muggle-born students seem to have a harder job adapting to life at Hogwarts, as they do every year, but this year they seem to be settling in much better than in past years. I noticed that Miss Granger has been spending time with Mr Riddle in Slytherin, and she seems a lot more assured of herself." At this, he nodded to Severus, whose face remained impassive.

"I noticed that with some of my Hufflepuff students as well." Sprout chimed in. "When I asked about it, I was told that Mr Riddle has been helping other students, both with adapting to the magical world as well as with their school work. You should be proud to have him in your House, Severus."

Dumbledore scratched at his chin. He had assumed that the son of Lord Voldemort would not associate himself with the students of other Houses, let alone willingly offer his help to them. He had spent the last three days debating with himself as to whether he should reveal Matthew's parentage to the rest of the staff. In the end, though, he had decided against it. Lord Voldemort was cunning and clever, and Dumbledore was sure that he had placed some kind of safeguard in place to prevent anyone from revealing that fact. But from what he had heard about the young boy so far, it seemed that those fears were unfounded.

"What of your first years, Severus?"

Snape was silent for a moment.

"The vast majority of them are from pure-blood or half-blood families. They have been aware of the magical world for a long time, so they don't seem to have had any problems getting used to life here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed lightly.

"Unless anyone else has anything to add about the first years, should we discuss the OWL and NEWT students?"

oOoOo

Bellatrix moved swiftly across the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, Glamour Charms in place, moving toward the lifts on the far side. Despite the fact that there were relatively few people still at the Ministry this late at night, she had opted for Glamour Charms just in case she was found. It wouldn't do for her to be arrested, not now.

Stepping into a lift, the golden grate slid shut and the lift began it's ascent through the Ministry, finally stopping at the topmost level.

Quietly, she slipped out of the lift, drawing her wand. Being careful not to make any noise, she crept silently along the corridor, glancing at the names on the doors, finally stopping outside one near the end of the corridor.

ANDREW PRIESTLEY

SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER

Smiling slightly, Bellatrix glanced at the floor by the door. A thin shaft of light was coming under the door from the office.

_He's still here, excellent._

Reaching out, she gripped the door handle and pushed the door open.

Andrew Priestley was sitting behind his desk, hunched over a large stack of parchment. He was a middle-aged man, his dark hair flecked with streaks of grey, his eyes tired and dark. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up.

"Yes? May I help you?"

Bellatrix smiled.

"Certainly." She raised her wand, pointing it at Priestley. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Priestley was knocked backwards off his chair, his head slamming against the wall as he fell. Waving her wand, Bellatrix restored the parchment to it's original place on the desk before rounding it and directing it at Priestley. Another muttered spell, and the man was floating limply in font of her. Backing out of the office, with the body of the Senior Undersecretary floating behind her, Bellatrix returned to the lift, taking it down to the atrium.

Once back in the atrium, Bellatrix directed the body toward the fountain. Releasing the spell, she allowed the body to fall into a heap on the cold marble as she conjured a long knife. Bending down, she began cutting the clothing off the man.

When the last piece of clothing was removed, Bellatrix brought the point to the man's chest, and began to carve words into his flesh.

oOoOo

The next morning, the buzz of sound in the atrium was pierced by a shrill scream. Kingsley Shacklebolt whipped his head round to the source of the noise, and saw a woman, one hand covering her mouth, the other pointing at the fountain. He could make out something on the back of the centaur. Something that looked suspiciously like...

He began pushing roughly through the crowd, trying to get closer to the fountain. Over the crowd, he could see Alastor Moody stumping closer to the fountain, evidently thinking the same thing as Kingsley.

As he reached the fountain, he could see clearly what was on the centaur's back. As an Auror, he had seen many terrible sights during his career. But this...

It was Andrew Priestley, the Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, completely naked, slumped against the upper back of the centaur. Blood was dripping down his front from several cuts on his chest.

"All right, everyone get back!" Moody barked at the rapidly increasing crowd. "Auror business, off you go!"

Slowly, the crowd began to disperse. Drawing his wand, Kingsley levitated the body off the fountain, settling it on the ground. He could hear Moody stumping over to him as he knelt down to examine the cuts.

"How did this happen?" Moody growled, his magical eye roving over the body.

I don't know." Kingsley said, as he began siphoning off the dried blood from Priestley's chest. He gasped as what he had originally thought were cuts were revealed to be words.

_no one is safe_

_we are everywhere_

"Cause of death?" Moody asked, grunting slightly as he knelt down to get a closer look.

"At a guess, I'd say Killing Curse." Kingsley responded, stowing his wand away. "The lettering is too neat. Whoever did this took their time about it, and they wouldn't have been able to do that if he was still alive when they wrote this."

"No one is safe. We are everywhere." Moody muttered.

"I would suggest a full investigation of every department." Kingsley said. "The message suggests this was an inside job."

"I agree, though I don't think we should rule out the possibility of this being the work of an intruder."

"What are you thinking?"

"Death Eaters."

"Are you sure? Death Eater attacks have subsided over the past ten years, why would they suddenly come out of the woodwork now?"

"Just because the attacks have stopped doesn't mean the war is over." Moody replied. "Voldemort is still out there somewhere, and it's our job to ensure that this kind of thing doesn't happen."

"All right. So, what do you suggest?"

"Get the body to the Auror Office and run the usual tests. We need a small team, the fewer people involved in this, the better. Get them to follow up every lead. We need to nip this in the bud before it gets out of control."


	9. Halloween Preparations

**Chapter Nine – Halloween Preparations**

The next few weeks passed in much the same way for Matthew. During the day, he would coast through his lessons, having covered almost all of them before he came to Hogwarts, and every other evening would be spent in the Room of Requirement, scouting for potential recruits for his father's cause under the guise of helping them with schoolwork.

One thing that Matthew found particularly interesting was that over the past two or three weeks, some of the older students seemed to have caught wind of his study group and had begun to come along as well. He didn't mind, but it had surprised him; he would have thought the older students would be hesitant to admit to needing the help of a first year. As the size of the group increased, so did the Room of Requirement. It was now nearing the size of the Great Hall and Entrance Hall combined.

Everyone seemed to be slowly making progress. Susan was no longer becoming flustered in Transfiguration and Neville no longer fell to pieces in Potions lessons, though his fear of Snape still seemed deeply ingrained. Matthew had written to his father several time with reports of his progress, to which his father responded with approval.

One week before Halloween, Matthew was sat cross-legged on his bed, writing a letter to his father, several layers of Privacy Charms, Notice-Me-Not Charms and other security spells surrounding his four-poster. While he usually wrote to his father in the common room, this letter contained rather sensitive material.

Over the last few weeks, he had been thinking of various ways in which to make Potter try to stop Quirrell from getting the Stone. The first stage of the plan was scheduled to begin on Halloween night.

Finishing the letter and signing his name with a flourish, he smiled to himself as he read over the letter.

_Father,_

_I am in need of some assistance for the first stage of my plan. Could you task some of your Death Eaters with procuring a mountain troll?_

oOoOo

Two days later, high in the Rätikon mountain range in Lichtenstein, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves, trying to ward off the cold of the mountains. Behind them trailed five low ranking Death Eaters, fodder for the troll, not that they knew that yet.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Rabastan growled, gritting his teeth against the cold air.

"Because the Dark Lord demands it." Bellatrix retorted, her tone biting.

"You mean, because the Dark Lord's _kid_ demands it."

"That is irrelevant. If you value your life, you will do as ordered without question." Rodolphus said harshly. "The kid is powerful; soon, even Bella won't be a match for him in a one on one duel."

Bellatrix remained silent, though she knew her husband was right. She had trained Matthew in the art of duelling from a young age, and his prowess in the art was astounding. At the tender age of eight, he had been able to best several mid-ranked Death Eaters in a five on one duel. His duelling style was something to be marvelled at. While Bellatrix preferred a very direct, all-out approach, Matthew was able to use anything and everything in the surrounding environment to his advantage.

A large opening in the cliff face appeared slowly out of the mist. Bellatrix drew to a halt, raising her hand to signal the others to stop.

"I think this is the place."

The assembled Death Eaters drew their wands, the lower ranks peering apprehensively into the cave. Casting a Supersensory Charm, Bellatrix listened intently to the sounds emanating from the cave. While the howling of the wind drowned out most of the noise, she could just make out a low, grunting sound.

Dispelling the effects of the charm, she said, "As far as I can tell, there's only one troll in there."

Rodolphus nodded and turned to the group.

"All right, here's what's going to happen. You five are going in first and lighting the place up. If you can, try to disorientate the troll. We'll be right behind you. When we give the order, give the beast everything you've got, but don't kill it. If you do, you may as well toss yourself off the nearest cliff."

This was not the true plan, of course. The real plan was the five to enter first serve as a distraction while the Lestranges subdued and captured the troll. But Rodolphus wasn't going to tell them that.

"Okay, in you go."

The five Death Eaters made their way forward cautiously, their wands gripped tightly in their hands. Bellatrix smirked as they slowly entered the cave. The lower ranks were so easy to fool. They were so keen, so desperate to ingratiate themselves with the Dark Lord to be awarded a spot in the Inner Circle that they followed any orders given to them without question.

Light blazed out of the cave. There was a dull roar, followed by the cries and screams of the Death Eaters. Rabastan turned to the other two.

"I guess we'd better get in there."

Bellatrix twirled her wand in her hand and nodded. Rodolphus and Rabastan gripped their wands and the three ran toward the opening of the cave.

The first thing they saw as they entered the cave was the troll. 10 feet tall, it towered over the Death Eaters, who were darting wildly around the cave, dancing away from the large club it was swinging. One woman wasn't quite quick enough; the club smashed into her at maximum velocity and she flew through the air across the cave, crashing against the wall with a sickening _crunch_. She didn't get back up.

Bellatrix ducked as the club swung toward her, whistling over her head. Rodolphus raised his wand as he surged forward.

"NOW!"

Jets of red light flew at the troll, impacting against its skin. However, this seemed totally ineffective; the troll's skin was too thick.

Two more Death Eaters fell to the troll's club before another round of Stunning spells were fired. This second barrage had even less effect than the first; if anything, it only served to enrage the troll further. Bellatrix ducked under yet another swing and pointed her wand at the troll's leg.

"_Fabricio!_"

The troll roared in pain as a large metal spike speared through its hamstring. It dropped to one knee, hands grasping at the spike, trying desperately to remove it. The remaining Death Eaters took the moment to regroup in front of the troll.

"_Stupefy!_"

Five separate jets of red light soared through the air and impacted against the troll's face. The troll stared dumbly at them for a moment before falling backward, landing on the floor with a resounding _crash_.

Nodding in satisfaction, Bellatrix pointed her wand at the troll. Thick black ropes flew from the end of her wand, encircling the troll and binding its limbs together. Another muttered spell and the spike through the troll's leg vanished, the skin and muscle knitting together neatly.

Rodolphus sheathed his wand, looking around the cave.

"No use staying here any longer."

"What about the bodies?" a Death Eater asked. Rodolphus gave him a long, cold look.

"Leave them." He turned to Rabastan. "Do you have the Portkey?"

Rabastan nodded, pulling a short length of rope from within his robes. Passing it to Bellatrix, the men watched as she secured it to the end of the rope binding the troll's legs.

"Grab hold."

They all strode forward, reaching out and gripping part of the rope. Raising her wand, Bellatrix tapped the rope. There was a flash of ight, and the group and troll disappeared.

oOoOo

Arthur Weasley rubbed his face tiredly as he reread the memo lying on his desk.

_All Ministry personnel are required to present themselves at the Auror Office for questioning about the death of Andrew Priestley. Failure to attend will be viewed as perverting the course of justice and will result in arrest._

Arthur sighed, leaning back in his chair. Priestley had been immensely popular with the general public, and his sudden and brutal-looking murder had the magical world in uproar. While Arthur had had very little to do with Priestley, he could see little point in an internal inquiry. He seriously doubted that anyone in the Ministry would have the gall to carry out such an act. He could feel in his gut that it was the work of outside forces, but he wasn't about to tell Moody how to do his job, or at least, while he was on the clock.

He didn't turn as the door to the small office opened.

"Morning, Arthur."

"Morning, Perkins." Arthur picked up the memo, reaching behind his char to pass it to his subordinate. "Seen this yet?"

He felt the parchment leave his hand. There was silence for a moment as Perkins read the memo.

Perkins harrumphed as he set the memo down.

"They're wasting their time. By the time they interview everyone here, the killer will have long gone."

"I expect they already are." Arthur replied. "I'm finding it hard to believe it was an inside job."

"What makes you say that?" Perkins asked, now pulling a small pile of parchment toward him.

"I don't know. Just call it a gut feeling."

Perkins didn't reply. Sighing, Arthur pulled his own stack of paperwork toward him and began to read.

oOoOo

A knock at his office door caught Voldemort's attention. Without looking up, he called out, "Enter."

The door swung open to reveal Augustus Rookwood.

"Ah, Rookwood. Come in."

Rookwood entered the office, closing the door behind him. Walking over to the desk, he sank down into the chair opposite Voldemort.

"So, what news from the Ministry?"

Rookwood smiled nastily.

"The Ministry is in disarray. Everyone is in fear, and they all seem to believe that it was an inside job. Any that don't believe that are too afraid to speak out in case someone interprets it as an attempt to deflect scrutiny away from themselves. As far as I can tell, the investigation is being led by Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair, thinking. Terror was what he had been aiming for with the attack, but if the investigation was being led by two members of the Order, maybe he could use this opportunity to remove two of Dumbledore's most trusted allies.

"Very good. Have they investigated you yet?"

"No, my Lord."

"When they inevitably do, leave a trail for them to follow. We will strike and remove them from the equation."

Rookwood bowed his head as he stood.

"Of course, my Lord."

Voldemort turned back to his desk as Rookwood left, but he had barely begun reading again when another knock at the door broke his concentration.

"Enter."

The door swung open to reveal Bellatrix, her hair slightly ruffled, flanked by Rodolphus and Rabastan, both of whom looked rather disheveled.

"I trust the mission was a success?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"We have captured a troll and it is currently secured in the dungeon."

Voldemort nodded.

"Very good, Bella. Dismissed."

oOoOo

Matthew and Draco were walking across the grounds towards the main castle doors on Halloween morning. As they walked toward the castle, a voice drifted across the lawn.

"...Levi_o_sa, not Levio_sa_. Honestly!"

Turning his head, Matthew could see Harry and Ron walking a few feet away from them. Draco had noticed as well, though he didn't comment.

"It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Someone knocked roughly into Matthew's shoulder as they barged past. He opened his mouth to berate them, but he saw a mane of bushy brown hair rushing toward the castle, head down.

"WEASLEY!" he barked, causing both Ron and Draco to jump.

"What?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to talk about people when they aren't present?"

Ron didn't reply, but simply glared at him before stalking off with Harry. Matthew stared hard at Ron's back.

When he had first begun to socialise with Hermione, he had done so simply for the sake of appearances and as a means by which to possibly convert her to his father's cause. Over the last few weeks, however, he had come to view Hermione as a close friend. It was quite surprising the speed at which someone could worm their way into your graces.

An owl fluttering down onto his shoulder caught his attention, a small, folded piece of parchment clutched in it's beak. Recognising it as one of his father's birds, he reached up and took the note from the owl, which flew away as soon as he had the parchment. Discreetly opening it up, he looked down and read the neat script.

_Matthew,_

_As requested, I have managed to procure a mountain troll for you. It has been smuggled into Hogwarts, and is currently held under powerful protection in the dungeons. Give Severus a signal and he will release the enchantments holding the troll._

_Be careful,_

_Father_

Draco had been reading the note over his shoulder.

"A _troll_? Are you crazy?"

"It'll be fine." Matthew said. "It's all part of the plan."


	10. The Troll Unleashed

**Chapter Ten – The Troll Unleashed**

The Halloween decorations in the Great Hall that evening really were something to behold. Hundreds of live bats swooped through the air, pumpkins the size of small cars glowed in the corners and the ghosts floated gracefully through the air over the heads of the assembled students.

Matthew scanned his eyes over the Ravenclaw table, but could see no trace of Hermione. However, a voice passing him caught his attention.

"... Granger's been in the first floor bathroom all day."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

As the owners of the voices departed, Matthew weighed up his options. He could leave the troll for another day or two, and risk it being discovered, or he could go ahead as he had originally intended, and hope Hermione didn't get caught in the crossfire.

_Although,_ Matthew thought, a small smile playing on his features. _if I made it seem like I was saving her, that could go a long way toward gaining her complete trust._

"What are you smiling about?" Draco demanded next to him. Matthew instantly schooled his features into an unreadable expression.

"Nothing."

He glanced up at the staff table. Snape was watching him, evidently waiting for the signal to release the spells containing the troll. Quirrell, as forced by Matthew, was nowhere to be seen, but his Imperius Curse let him know exactly where the man was. Making up his mind, he looked directly at Snape and nodded. Snape bowed his head slightly, the only indication that he had understood, and continued eating.

Matthew latched onto the strand of magic connecting his mind and Quirrell's.

_Go to the Great Hall in five minutes and inform the school about the troll._

He felt the professor's sub-conscious acknowledge the command and he withdrew the connection, returning his attention to the food on his plate.

He didn't have to wait long for Quirrell. Exactly five minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall flew open with an almighty crash. Quirrell rushed in, his robes slightly dishevelled.

"Troll!" he cried into the sudden hush that had fallen over the student body. "Troll, in the dungeons!"

Dumbledore stared at him. Matthew glanced at Snape. The man's face was completely unreadable.

"Thought you ought to know." Quirrell said faintly, before collapsing in a heap.

Silence reigned for a moment. A girl screamed. And all hell broke loose.

The student body exploded in noise. Matthew could see Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table looking at each other in shock. Matthew smiled. The Slytherins were the only students that hadn't reacted like the rest of the school; they had a reputation to uphold, after all.

It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence again.

"Prefects, please escort your House back to your common rooms. The teachers will go to the dungeon to deal with the troll."

Matthew did his best to hide his smirk. There was no way the troll was still in the dungeons.

As soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking, Snape made his way to the Slytherin table.

"As it seems our beloved Headmaster has forgotten the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, you are to go to the library and wait there." Taking Matthew aside slightly, he muttered, "You don't have long. Whatever you're planning on doing, do it quick."

Matthew nodded, and followed the rest of the students out of the Great Hall. Picking up the mental connection with Quirrell again, Matthew gave his next instructions.

_Go to the third floor corridor. Make sure Potter notices._

He walked quickly with Draco, heading up the marble staircase. He could see Harry and Ron a little way ahead of them. As he watched, he saw Quirrell rush up the stairs, bump into Harry and hurry off toward the stairs leading to the third floor. He saw Harry nudge Ron, pointing in the direction Quirrell had just disappeared to. _Perfect._

When they reached the first floor, Matthew pulled Draco aside.

"I'm going to try and find Granger."

Draco's eyes bulged.

"What! Why?"

"Why isn't important. Just cover for me."

Draco sighed impatiently.

"Fine. Just be careful."

Matthew smiled.

"I'm always careful."

Draco snorted and followed the rest of the students as Matthew dropped back. He had only a vague idea as to where the girl's bathroom on this floor was, so it took him a few minutes to locate it. As far as he could tell, the troll hadn't made it this far into the castle yet. He was hoping it wouldn't.

The door was unlocked. Matthew pushed it open as he approached, and the sounds of muffled sobs reached his ears.

"Hermione?"

The sobs stopped almost immediately.

"Who's there?" came Hermione's voice from one of the far stalls.

"It's Matthew." he replied, as he ventured further into the bathroom.

"Matthew? You shouldn't be in here." Hermione said, as she opened the door of the cubicle.

"That's the least of my concerns." Matthew said, as he reached her. "A troll's loose in the school; you need to get to Ravenclaw Tower."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"A troll? How did a troll get in?"

"I don't know." Matthew lied smoothly. "Maybe Peeves let it in as a Halloween prank." He shook his head. "But that's not important. We need to go."

Hermione nodded.

"You're right. I..." She trailed off, staring in horror at something behind Matthew, and Matthew was pretty sure he knew what it was. Turning around, he felt his stomach drop.

The troll had somehow forced its way into the bathroom. It's small, beady eyes were scanning around the room, taking in the new surroundings. Finally, it registered the presence of the two first years. It grunted, and started toward them.

"Oh, that's not good."

Matthew drew his wand as he pushed Hermione behind him.

"What are you doing?" Hermione squeaked, seeing the wand in his hand. "Go and get help!"

"The troll's blocking our only exit." Matthew replied, his eyes never leaving the troll. "We're on our own."

"You're not seriously going to fight it?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't have much choice." Matthew said. Suddenly, he pushed Hermione to the ground and ran toward the troll.

Clearly, the troll hadn't expected Matthew to make such a bold move. It swung its club clumsily at Matthew, who dropped to the floor, sliding under the swing. He heard Hermione let out a small scream, but he paid it no mind. Rising to his feet again, he fired a Stunning spell at the troll's face.

The spell exploded against the troll's face, but it seemed to have little effect. The troll simply shrugged it off and continued advancing. Matthew ran behind the troll, aiming his wand at the troll's club.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Black ropes shot from the end of Matthew's wand, fixing themselves securely around the end. The troll swang the club back, ready to bring it down on top of Hermione.

"Hermione, MOVE!" Matthew shouted. The troll swung the club downward, pulling Matthew off the floor as it did so. Matthew flew through the air, landing solidly on the troll's shoulders. Reaching around with his wand, he directed it straight at the troll's eye.

"_Expulso!_"

The troll roared in pain as it's eye exploded, the sound mingling with Hermione's scream of terror from beneath the row of sinks. It thrashed wildly, clutching at it's face, Matthew clinging on for dear life. It wasn't enough, though. With a particularly wild thrash, Matthew was thrown from the troll's shoulders. He slammed against the far wall, sliding down to the floor, slightly dazed.

"Matthew!" Hermione cried from her hiding place. She started to get up, but Matthew shouted back, "No! Stay there!"

He climbed to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. As he took his hand away, he noticed with slight disdain that his hand was covered in blood. His blood. He smeared it on his trousers and returned his attention to the troll. It had stopped thrashing now; instead, it was looking around, trying to locate Matthew again.

The troll's face was a mess. Thick ichor coated the side of it's face, a gaping hole where the left eye had once been. Matthew raised his wand again, staggering slightly and pointed it at the club.

"_Incendio!_"

The club burst into flames, long, hot and flickering. The troll stared dumbly at the burning club in it's hand, the flames licking at the flesh, the smell of burning meat starting to fill the room. Seemingly oblivious to the flesh of it's hand melting, the troll raised the club in front of it's face, examining it curiously.

This was what Matthew had been waiting for. Pointing his wand at the club once again, he focused his magic, channeling everything he had into his spell.

"_Expulso!_"

The club rocketed backward into the troll's face with the force of a freight train. It slammed into the troll's skull with a sickening _crunch_. The troll stumbled backward a few steps, before falling to the floor with a dull crash. Matthew fell backwards, sliding down the wall to the floor, exhausted.

Tentatively, Hermione crawled out from under the sink. She spared a quick glance at the troll lying on the floor, the flames licking along the length of the club finally dying down. When she reached Matthew's side, she saw with relief that he was still breathing, though it was very laboured.

"Matthew? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, trying not to look at the blood running down his neck from the gash on his head.

"I will be." Matthew replied, his voice strained.

The sound of footsteps hurriedly approaching the bathroom caught Hermione's attention. Seconds later, the door crashed open, and Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Dumbledore rushed through the door. They pulled up short at the sight of the troll on the floor and Hermione kneeling at Matthew's side.

Professor McGonagall was the first to find her voice again.

"What... How..."

Dumbledore strode across the bathroom toward Matthew and Hermione while Snape knelt by the troll, checking the troll for signs of life, his face impassive.

"Are either of you hurt?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"I'm fine, but Matthew's bleeding. A lot."

Dumbledore turned his attention to Matthew as McGonagall approached Snape.

"Is it... Is it dead, Severus?" she asked. Snape shook his head.

"Not as far as I can tell. It's very close, though."

Flitwick moved over to the three people by the far wall.

"What happened, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her Head of House, her eyes brimming slightly with tears.

"I was in here all day, so I didn't know about the troll. Matthew came to find me, to warn me, and the troll found us. If Matthew didn't fight it, we'd probably both be dead."

"Didn't fight..." McGonagall said faintly, staring at the troll. Her gaze flicked back to Dumbledore, who was now peering intently into Matthew's eyes. "Is he okay, Albus?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment as he finished examining Matthew. Finally he spoke.

"He'll need to see Madam Pomfrey. He's bleeding badly from his head, there's some bruising and he seems to be magically exhausted. Other than that, he's remarkably well for someone who just defeated a mountain troll."

Hermione sighed with relief. Matthew looked nearly dead; she would never have been able to forgive herself if he died because of her.

"The question remains," Flitwick said, looking between Hermione and Dumbledore. "is why Miss Granger was in here all day to begin with?"

The gathered members of staff fixed their gaze on Hermione as Dumbledore conjured a stretcher, placing Matthew on it. Hermione's gaze dropped.

"I... don't want to discuss it now."

Flitwick nodded.

"Very well, but as your Head of House, I must insist that we discuss this matter sooner rather than later."

"We will." Hermione promised. Snape was giving Matthew a very strange look. It seemed to be a look of fear. But why, Hermione couldn't fathom.

"Miss Granger, if you would accompany myself and Mr Riddle to the Hospital Wing, you should have Madam Pomfrey give you a once over. If she is satisfied that you are fine, you may return to Ravenclaw Tower. Minerva, Filius, Severus, if you would please inform Pomona and your Houses that the threat of the troll has passed, I would be extremely grateful."

The members of staff nodded and filed out of the room. Dumbledore waved his wand and the stretcher bearing Matthew rose a few feet into the air.

"Miss Granger, if you would follow me, please?"

Hermione nodded, and followed Dumbledore out of the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.


End file.
